If I Could Do It Over
by NarHina
Summary: Naruto's life was perfect after so long, he had everything he wanted a loving wife, a loving family. He had everything he ever asked for and more, but there was still mistakes he made to get there, ones that he wanted to fix and he innocently thought "If I Could Do It Over" but he learned the hard way to be careful what you wish for and lost everything he worked so hard to build.
1. If I Could Do It Over

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her. If I did I would have shown Naruto as someone who would spoil his kids and show more family time.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 1:** **If I Could Do It Over**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Yo this fic I started because it was challenged proposed by one of my favourite authors **Solvdrage** and I just didn't like the idea of it dying out when it seems so good, so I started my own fic and accepted the challenge hoping to get the ball rolling for it. Updates will take while since I have other stories, but enjoy.

 **Naruto Time Travel Challenge**

 **Requirements**

Naruto travels back from when he was already the Seventh Hokage. He is happily married to Hinata. His relationship with Boruto is much better as well. Himawari is adorable and I can't see there being any problems, but it is up to you.

Naruto wakes up in his Academy or Genin body, but does not realize it at first that he is in the past. When Iruka greets him, Naruto is in Hokage Mode (especially after seeing Iruka in his shinobi garb).

After an awkward conversation/realization, Naruto is taken to the Hokage after this, it is up to you what happens.

The Required Pairing is NaruHina NO HAREMS. Side Pairings are up to you.

 **Suggestions**

You can pretty much do whatever you want, but Naruto must not realize he's traveled back in time when he arrives in the past. He only learns what happened during his coversation with Iruka.

* * *

The Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki walked through the garden of his lovely house, he passed the beautiful flowers planted by him, his wife and daughter. He smiled as he caught the sight of a few sunflowers that reminded him of his two Himes.

His white cap with flames on it and his Title "Nanadaime Hokage" stood proudly on his shoulders, he turned the knob of the door slowly and with a great big smile shouted **"I'm home!"**

After a few seconds of his voice echoed throughout the house he heard two sets of footsteps coming from the house one from the kitchen and the last one from upstairs.

Knowing who would end up greeting him first he held out his arms and crouched down and from the corner his lovely daughter ran to him squealing **"Touchan! Your Home!"**

His little Hima ran right into his waiting arms and Naruto lifted his little girl into the air as she squealed and gave a big hug and kiss on the cheek, which she happily returned "Hello Hima-Hime, did you have a good day." He asked as he tickled his little girl and she laughed out her response.

"T-Touchan …AH…AHA STOP…HA TICKLES!" Daddy's little girl laughed as she playfully slapped his hands away.

"Tousan your home early." His eldest son Boruto walked down the stairs, he missed the times when he used to run into his arms like Himawari did and couldn't help, but hate himself for not being there for him as much as he wanted to.

Naruto gave his son a great big smile as he proclaimed "Yep, your old man got some time off, to spend with you two." He told the children as he put Himawari down and patted her on the head and then did the same to Boruto much to his fake dismay, but everyone could see the smile he made after his dad finished ruffling his hair.

"Oh really, knowing our luck war's going to break out and be forced to call you back to work." Boruto smiled at his father, though a part of him expected and accepted his father would be forced to go back to work like always.

"No worries, I made Shika and Kakashi-Sensei promise to handle all matters of war until after my vacation is finished. Naruto smiled at his two kids as they released a laughed at his joke, though Naruto was completely serious, having threatened to burn every Icha, Icha book in existences and make sure his advisor won't get a good night's sleep for the next ten years, if his family time was interrupted this time.

"That's not good Naruto-Kun, that could very well happen." Naruto had a great big smile as he looked at the love of his life, Hinata Uzumaki, his wife.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the guys can, keep the village intact by the time I come back." He reassured his wife and then looked at two pairs of eyes the same blue as his own. "I promise nothing, short of some super powerful being, coming to end the world will keep me from you two and I never go back on my world."

"Because that's your Ninja way." Hinata, Boruto and Himawari all finished and Naruto did his nervous tick and rubbed the back of his head and he grinned at his family.

"But Touchan/Tousan that happened just last month." Both Himawari and Boruto spoke at the same time.

"Hey, no worries everyone knows that the end of the world doesn't come about till a year after someone's last attempt." Naruto gave the nice guy poses before his son broke up.

"But knowing your luck, this would the 1/100000 chance that it happened and the world did end tonight." Boruto sarcastically told his father as he walked to his mother.

Naruto hugged his wife and kissed her, getting an "Awe" from his daughter and "Yuck" from his son who was hiding a blush.

"Hello Hina-Hime." Naruto whispered huskily as he hugged and kissed his wife, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Welcome Home Naru-Kun" Hinata told her husband as she gave him a kiss, watching as his blue orbs shined with pure happiness at the greeting, this was what he's always wanted, someone to come home to, a loving wife and children to greet him, the family of his own he's always wanted.

Naruto smelled an all too familiar heavenly aroma in the air, and he started to drool as he asked in a hopeful voice "What's cooking? Beautiful." He asked his wife and was delighted to see the familiar tinge of red on her adorable cheeks. _"Hinata-Hime will always be Hinata-Hime, no matter how much time passes, she never changes."_ He chuckled in thought as he nuzzled her neck and breathed in her wonderful scent embarrassing her more.

"N-Naru-Kun…I was just cooking….some" Hinata stuttered as she glowed a bright red, still not used to her Naru-Kun's wonderful affection after all these years.

"RAMEN!" Boruto and Himawari shouted at the same time, even though they didn't enjoy the food as much as Naruto, they still loved it almost as much as their father.

"Humm! Hina-Hime, did I ever tell you how lucky I am to have such a wonderful wife." He purred into her ear, enjoying the reaction and couldn't wait for what would happen tonight _"It's been way too long since I last had her!"_

"Y-Yes, all the time." She stuttered and Naruto put on a thoughtful expression before he said-

"Not nearly enough." As he took his Hime's hand and lead her back into the kitchen.

"I swear, you probably knew she was cooking Ramen and rushed over here." Boruto snickered as his father sputtered a reaction.

"Nonsense… I wouldn't do something like that." Naruto, said avoiding eye contact and Boruto raised an accusing eyebrow at him and tension rose in the air.

"Touchan your drooling" Himawari squeaked and Naruto quickly blushed and brought up his sleeve to wipe it getting a laugh out of his family."

"AH…HA…AH"

"I swear Tousan; you have a six sense for when Moms cooking Ramen." Boruto laughed, before his mother chirped in.

"No, he just has an ANBU on special Ramen watch, so he always knows when I cook it." Hinata laughed and the whole family laughed harder.

Naruto was looking away whistling an innocent tone, before everyone looked at him with suspicion, before they all broke up in laughter again.

They all had tears in their eyes as they laughed, it's been way too long since they could all relax and laugh together as a family.

The whole family sat down and started talking adamantly, about their day as they enjoyed the feast prepared by their loving, mother/wife.

As they finished they chilled in the living room for a bit, until it was all time to go to bed.

* * *

Naruto tucked in Himawari with a good night kiss on the cheek, before he went to do the same to Boruto, despite his constant protest that he's too big for it.

As Naruto tucked, his son in bed, Boruto asked "Tousan, do you think we could go fishing tomorrow."

"Sure son, I promise." Naruto whispered as Boruto's eyes started to drop.

"Good and…Yawn…remember…. You never go back on your word." He told his father before he nodded off to sleep.

Naruto walked up and gave his son a kiss on the head, that he wouldn't have been able to get away with if he was awake "I know and I will keep it." He whispered before he said "Good night." And went to join his beloved wife in bed.

Naruto walked in and was greeted to the wonderful sight of his wife, wearing a see-through lavender dress, her twins on full display and two swollen nubs showing she was aroused as she laid on the bed waiting for her husband to claim her.

Naruto jaw dropped at the sight her silky black hair was dripping wet from a fresh shower and she had snow white pale skin that contrasted perfectly with her lavender underwear. She gazed at her husband with wanton desire in her lavender eyes.

Naruto gulped as he felt the all too familiar stir in his pants and gave a slight growled as he succumbs to his own lust, that wanted nothing more to hear her scream her name in passion, it had been far too long since they last had some intimacy.

Naruto crept his way to his wife like a predator stalking it's pray, oh the irony years ago, she was the one stalking him and now she loved the power trip she had every time she saw her husband's eyes clouded with desire for her. She didn't need to chase after him now instead he was the one chasing her.

"Naru-Kun would you like to have some fun tonight." Hinata purred with a predator smirk of her own as her husband dumbly nodded, in bed she was a whole other person.

"Great! Because I was thinking about us, maybe having an another child!" Hinata asked/pleaded her husband.

The sudden suggestion brought her husband back to his senses and out of the daze he was in, but he was still left wanting her and knew that he couldn't deny her anything she wanted when she was half naked and oozing sexuality.

"Hime, you know I would love and willingly do anything you say, but are you sure. I mean I haven't really been father of the year since I became Hokage." Naruto told her, fight back the urge to just take her and at least talk about this before she ends up pregnant again.

"Yes, I am Himawari and Boruto are growing up fast and I know for a fact they would love another sibling to play with and I want to have someone to baby while I wait for grandchildren." Hinata told him, crossing her legs in hypnotic manner and tempting Naruto just take her.

"I know that, but I missed so much of their life's, what if I do it again and mess up this time too." Naruto was almost crying he loved his family with all his heart and would give up being Hokage in a heartbeat if he had to.

"Naruto I know you're worried and I also know you always wanted a big family and you also want to restore your mother's clan." Hinata walked up to her husband swaying her hips seductively as she did, causing Naruto to groan at the unfair adventured she had.

"B-but I almost lost Boruto." He was silenced by his wife finger as she gave a hot and fierce look.

"Now you listen to me Naruto Uzumaki we love you, I love you, Himawari loves you and so does Boruto so don't you ever, ever say that you almost lost one of us, because we love you and are here to stay!" Hinata shouted as her husband and a lone tear dropped at hearing that as he hugged his wife.

"I know Hime, I know, I just don't want to make my family suffer like I had, I hate myself for making Bolt and Hima feel like they grew up without a father." Naruto sobbed into her neck.

"Naruto-Kun, do you remember what I called you all those years ago, when I told you what I think of you?" Hinata asked as she lifted Naruto's head and they stared into each other's, eyes as lavender orbs crossed blue.

Naruto remembered the time, it was the first time someone whole heartily believed in him, the first time someone supported and it was the first time his wife gave him the strength to keep moving forward, it was then that he fell in love her.

As her husband nodded Hinata continued "You are my proud failure, you may fall down, you may make mistakes, but you always get back up and make it right, you did that with Boruto and you will do it for our future children." Hinata told him determinedly and Naruto fall in love with her all over again at seeing the same strength that saved him those years ago and left him enamoured with her.

Naruto gave a chuckle as he felt his desire stir at seeing **his wife** show her claws and exactly why he falls in love with her and he knew he lost this round. "You're right, you always are I can never beat you. It's a good thing you're always here to knock some sense into me." He told her as he gazed into the lavender moons she has for eyes.

Hinata brought her hand, up cupping her Naruto-Kun's cheek and stroking his whiskers like she did all those years ago on the battlefield where he almost gave up hope. "Of course, I'll always be by your side, because I love you and I always will." She whispered as she kissed him.

As the two broke apart Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes. "Does that mean." Her husband cut her off.

"Yes!" he told her pulling her body into his so he could feel all of her ample bosom and delicious curves. "Let's make our family bigger Hime" He growled before he attacked her lips with his causing her to release a very, very happy squeal/moan in delight as his tongue tasted the moist cavern of her mouth and their tongues tasted and battled each other. Having missed the sweet taste of each other for so long.

As the two broke apart, breathing heavily as sweat begin to form on their brow, Hinata breathed out "Good, because I need you now AHHH! It's been far AHH! Too long and I can't wait any longer AHHHH!" As the words left her mouth Naruto was using his teeth pulled the dress off of her and his tongue and hands caressed her divine body.

As the dress fall to the floor Naruto kissed his wife with hunger and they continued their battle of tongues while Hinata wrapped her bare legs around his waist and arms around his neck as her husband carried her off to bed to claim her.

" **AAAAHHHHHH! NARUTOOOO-KUNNN!"** Was just barely stopped by the silencing seals as the two soul mates consummated their love again.

* * *

A very pleased and satisfied Naruto was lying in bed on his side, his skin was sweaty and boiling to the touch, his hair was dishevelled after the hours of making sweet, sweet love to his wife gorgeous wife.

In his arms was an equally if not more so pleased and satisfied Hinata, her sweaty skin was sticking to his, her long midnight blue hair was a dishevelled as it spread all over the bed and her lover.

Both were still attached at the waist as close as humanly possible, loving every second of them being connected with their soulmate.

Naruto's hand was stroking Hinata's exposed stomach lovely and his wife gave a sigh of content from his minstrels.

"So Naru-Kun, what do you think we should name our latest addition to the family?" His blue haired lover asked.

"Ummm…well let's see how about Kurama." Naruto grinned at his wife and he heard a certain fox choke in the back of his mind.

"Kurama Uzumaki… has a nice ring to it, I like it." Hinata smiled as she snuggled into her husband embrace more.

"And if it's a girl?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, you pick the name, you're better at it than I am." Naruto told her his head buried in her hair.

"No, I named both Boruto and Himawari so it's only right you name at least two of our children now.

"Akanami for red wave that is assuming she is born with the Uzumaki red hair, if not I'll think of something when I see her, I want to make sure her name will mean something and show how special she is in her own right." Naruto told his wife after a moment of thought.

"Akanami I like it and I hope we do have a child with your mother's hair one day." Hinata said and she hoped she could give Naruto more children.

As Hinata closed her eyes, her blond lover started speaking, "You know, sometimes I wish, I never became Hokage." This jolted Hinata from her sleep and she was about to attack the person on instinct, because her Naruto-Kun would never utter those words, but stopped because she knew her lover was the real deal, only the real Naruto could make her feel so good.

Feeling the jolt and the slight, but almost fatal Gentle Fist strike Naruto went to explain. "Don't get me wrong, I love the village and happy that I achieved my dream, but if I had known that I wouldn't get as much time with my family I would have waited until Bolt, Hima and any other children we had were grown up." Naruto told her a tinge of regret in his voice.

Hinata sighed, knowing her husband, still felt guilty for how his job took him away from their family too much and would probably always feel guilty about it. "Naru-Kun it's not your fault the village needed you and we couldn't ask you to give up your dream for us."

Naruto kissed Hinata as she said that and then pulled her closer as he whispered "No you're wrong, this what we have here, you, Bolt, Hima. All this was my real dream and what I always truly wanted, I would give up being Hokage any day, to enjoy living with my family, to always come home to someone, to you means more to me than anything else." Naruto told her and Hinata smiled.

"Naruto-Kun I love." Hinata said before she fell asleep.

"I love you Hinata-Hime with all my heart and soul." Naruto told her before he too closed his eyes, but before he did he had one last thought. _"I love this life, but if I had the chance I would make sure I didn't neglect all of you, even if it meant giving up being Hokage. If I could do it over I would make sure I returned your love sooner my Hime."_

With that the Seventh Hokage closed his eyes and the world faded away as his beloved slept soundly in his arms.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Getting this chapter out took a while, well more like writing the story where I wanted it took a while, I just couldn't stop typing as usual and before I knew it I did over 10,000 words which I separated into 5 more chapters so review for quicker updates **.**

I loved writing the family time and think I'm getting better at writing since I started, what do you guys think.

I need a **Beta** and **Editor** for the story PM me if interested.

 **Touchan-** in this fic means daddy since daddy doesn't have an honorific for it.

 **Tousan-** means dad obviously.

I was originally going to use the English words, but decided against it I just love using honorifics in my stories, if enough people ask I may change it, but I think I will only be for Boruto and Himawari and the rest use the Japanese words, it can kind of show the difference between the generations that way.

* * *

 **Vote on whether Sasuke is from the future to or not**

Sasuke travels back in time with Naruto

Sasuke doesn't travel back in time and Naruto has to work to make sure he doesn't go crazy again.

 **Please Vote I can't decide this on my own.**

 **NaruHina Adoption Corner**

Adoption corner is a forum I came up with to make potential authors more aware of the story's that are up for adoption and make sure that the original authors work get the ending they deserves. If anyone has a NaruHina story they want to put up for adoption check it out.

Please check my profile for specify URL for adoptions that I put up for other people or find interesting which can be found in the NaruHina Adoption Corner section on it.

 **Naruto and Hinata Challenges**

Please check my profile for specify URL for challenges that I put up or find interesting which can be found in the Challenges section on it.

Check my community below and if any NaruHina fans want to join, PM all I ask is if you read a good NaruHina fic try and add it.

 **Please Review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	2. A Rude Awaking

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 2:** **A Rude Awaking**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Chapter 2 the story really gets going here. And Damn I was speechless when I login to my email and have over 80 alerts for this story, I'm a bit sad that only a small fraction of my follower's review, but still happy to have the followers. Thank you everyone.

I also got great beta and editor **Lu Lu-Chan25,** who is a bit of nit-picker, but that just means my grammar and spelling are going to get a lot better, so the writing of this story will be almost completely different to my other stories, at least until my grammar improves to the point I can write this good on my own.

Enjoy there were a lot of corrections my beta/editor made me fix and change, to get this chapter to what it is. Though you would think with the amount of red that was on the original draft I would be bankrupt, but it's all for a good cause.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a yawn, noticing the familiar lack of warmth to his side and the lack of a hot body next to him.

' _Hime must of woke up and let me sleep in for once.'_ He thought, stretching with a yawn. He felt the odd tug of clothing; he was sure he went to bed naked. _'Hime must have dressed me, too. Damn, I must have been exhausted to sleep through that.'_

Naruto swung his legs to the side of bed, not noticing that his legs didn't touch the floor like they usually did. With an odd thump, Naruto touched the floor.

Naruto's nose twitched, his face crunched up in disgust. "Ugh!" What that hell is that smell? I swear Boruto, if this is one of your pranks, you're going to get it!" He shouted, his voice funny from holding his nose.

Naruto took a step forward, he tripping on something. He rolled forwards until he crashed into something.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, rubbing the bump on his head. _'Damn that hurt. I can't wait to have some of Hime's delicious breakfast. This day is starting out horrible so far.'_ He whined in his head; he couldn't wait to start the day properly with a good breakfast.

" **Naruto!"** A familiar voice shouted through a bang on his door.

Awake now, Naruto turned to see his old Sensei clothed in full shinobi gear. Instincts kicked in like a switch, Naruto's demeanour changed entirely, no longer was he the goofy fun loving dad and husband. His blue eyes darkened and the Hokage in him came out full force.

In Hokage mode Naruto spoke with authority and a slight edge, swinging the door open. " _ **Iruka**_ this better be good. I gave Shika and Kakashi strict orders not to disturb me. What is so important that you had to come and get me?"

Iruka gave a stunned look at seeing Naruto speak this way. Naruto heard alarms going off in his head, looking at Iruka. Inspecting him carefully, he saw that the man's face was younger, had the single scar across his nose, and the familiar ponytail. He looked exactly the same except…. Naruto examined Iruka face again and saw that it looked over twenty years younger.

Naruto's deep blue eyes narrowed, locking on the imposter in front of him, his feet moved slightly to prepared to take out the threat.

Iruka seeing Naruto focusing on him with a threatening look in his eyes when to speak "Narut-" He was cut off by Naruto body flickering. Naruto's body seemed to refuse his commands, slamming into Iruka's legs. The older man lost his footing, falling into the wall behind him, effectively knocking him out.

' _Ow! What the hell was that? My body refused to move how I wanted it to.'_ Naruto thought, rubbing the new bump on his head, trying to get up only to fall on his butt as his legs moved the wrong way.

Annoyed, Naruto looked at the imposter, assuming it was his fault he wasn't moving properly. His eyes widened, looking at the room he was in. It wasn't his room! Well it was, except it was the room in his apartment building from when he was Genin.

Naruto looked down to see he was wearing the pyjamas he favoured as a kid, and stubby little legs and arm from not eating right as a child.

Looking around his apartment, he saw that everything was how he remembered it: clothes and ramen cups scattered about, mold growing all over the place, and stains from ramen and various things all over the place. It even had the same disgusting smell to it. _'Yuck! Did I really used to be that much of a slob before Hina-Hime came into my life?'  
_

Naruto struggled to get off the floor, though having more success this time, despite the awkwardness with his body

' _Looks like a five senses illusion, coupled with distortion of motion control and coordination. Or even a Jutsu that disrupts nervous signals themselves.'_ He thought, flexing his hand and it felt and moved weirdly compared to what he wanted. _'Thank Kami-Sama, for Hinata-Hime teaching me so much about genjutsu after we got together. I wouldn't have recognised or named the effects if I was still my ignorant pre-Hinata-Hime days.'_ Naruto recalled, identifying the symptoms in seconds.

Naruto growled in irritation. _'Damn fox. He's going to pay for slacking off and letting me get caught in a genjutsu.'_ Grumbling, and after a minute of intense concentration Naruto stopped the flow of his chakra. He quickly released a pulse that would remove any genjutsu within ten meters. If any ANBU were in the area, they'd be notified by the spike of chakra.

Naruto looked around, still seeing his old apartment and that his body was still his twelve-year-old self. He was irritated even more, but remained calm. Something his Sensei's all made sure he practiced a lot, and cried tears of joy when Hinata succeeded in teaching him what they failed to do.

' _Ok, it's not a genjutsu. Could it be a mental Jutsu? No, Jinchuuriki have an innate mastery of their minds, not even Ino could oppose me in here and she couldn't enter without permission, well not without being eaten anyway.'_ Naruto considered, entering his thinking pose with difficulty and pondered further.

' _If it's not a Mental Jutsu or a genjutsu, that leaves a mental Genjutsu where the target is trapped in an illusion within his or her own mind, or the mind of the caster. But most Genjutsu of that calibre require visual prowess like Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Sasuke and Sarada are the only ones with the Sharingan now, and only Sasuke would be able to cast it. I don't feel his chakra with our resonance so it can't be him.'_ Naruto pondered, his brow furrowed in concentration; he was reaching his limit.

' _Ok, if it's not of the genjutsu or mental Jutsu class, then it has to be a ninjutsu; one that changes the environment, based on the targets memories and thoughts with a self-applying feature to prevent release from chakra pulses, cast over the area.'_ Naruto smirked, figuring out the Jutsu used on him.

' _If that's the case I just need to blow it away with a large dose of Chakra.'_ Naruto smirked maliciously, as he raising his chakra to what he assumed should be roughly 5% and released a pulse of chakra. If his calculations are correct the pulse should reach outward to about a diameter of 5 kilometres, which would be almost the size of the Konohagakure.

The fake Iruka awoke just at the time of the Chakra release and felt the immense chakra wave that originated from his student _'N-Naruto…'_ he thought in astonishment and fear, because the amount of chakra released was insane from an academy student and he almost peed himself from it.

When Naruto was done, he was shaken that whatever jutsu he was in didn't come undone, whatever patients he had was lost as frustration reached its peak **"That's it, I don't know what the hell this jutsu is, but no more playing the FUCK around!"** He shouted with ferocity scaring the Iruka, with how much anger was held in those few words.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused the Yang Chakra of the Sage of Six Paths gifted to him by Super Gramps, with much greater difficultly then he was used to, he brought out a single Truth Seeker Ball composed of all nature elements. "This **Truth-seeker Ball** will neutralise any Jutsu or Chakra it comes in contact with, no matter the Jutsu used, this will undo it." Naruto spoke out loud a craze glint in his eyes and perspiration from the effort he had to used.

Iruka looked at the black orb fearful his Chakra going wild from an instinctual reaction to it.

But as both Iruka and Naruto stared at the orb. A creak appeared in it, Naruto stared dumbly. _'It's not supposes to do that.'_

Looking at the orb more cracks appeared and before he knew it-

BOOM!

The orb of destruction exploded, sending Naruto into the wall and forcing Iruka to stay down.

Rubbing his head, Naruto grumbled "Fuck!" looking towards where he was just a few seconds ago. He spotted a hole in what was his apartment and made an even bigger mess then there already was. _'I'm so glad I don't need to clean this up.'_ He thought, turning to see a few of the windows broken. He couldn't stop a single tear at the sight of a fake Mr Ukki, his precious plant that survived even Pain's assault, the one his Hinata-Hime gave him in secret as children. Lying on the floor his pot knocked over and broken, his roots destroyed.

Naruto stood up, wincing in pain his body covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises, pyjamas slightly singed. _'Ok this is definitely not a genjutsu, it hurt way too much to be an illusion.'_

He surveyed the room and the damage "AAAAH! What the hell is going on here?" The Seventh Hokage roared.

Iruka, seeing that Naruto calmed down somewhat and stopped doing crazy things and recovered from his own injures, went to speak. When Naruto noticed he immediately had another idea. ' _Wait if I am trapped, then they most likely want to either keep me here out of the way or want information. That would explain why everything looks like it did from my memories. But something doesn't feel right; if they wanted information it would have been more effective to make sure everything was the same and as close to real life as possible. But there are also details that I shouldn't remembered or at least I don't think so, I didn't remember them until I saw them. Better ask Ino about that when I get back.'_ He mused, getting off track.

Putting his mind once again on track, he finished his thoughts. _'If they wanted information, they would be spying on me, somehow. It's possible the people here are actual disguised as my friends and loved ones to trick me. In which case,'_ He grinned at the fake Iruka, a menacing glint in his eyes, and the man held his tongue from seeing it. _`I need to escape and find out what these bastards have done to my family."_

Naruto focused, trying to get the fox's chakra to change his appearance. But he was barely able summon it up and was only able to lengthen the nails of a single hand.

Looking at his missed matched claw. _'They must have drugged me since I can't use chakra right. Maybe that's why my truth seeker ball failed and why my body doesn't move right.'_

Iruka was looking at the claw before Naruto disappeared, feeling a kick to his side, looking at what hit him, he saw Naruto awkwardly positioned over him as if he was about to fall over.

Naruto swayed and steadied himself by putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder. Now recovered from his failed attempt a body flicker, he lowered his clawed hand at Iruka's manhood.

Iruka's sweat dropped and he was afraid of the sharp claw that were ready to neuter him as it hovered dangerously close to him. "If you don't want to lose what makes you a man, you will tell me **what the fuck you've done with my family or else!"** As if reinforcing his threat, the claw floating near Iruka's crotch went closer skilfully cutting some of his pants, but left the boxers and skin underneath it untouched.

' _Family? What the hell is he talking about, this can't be Naruto.'_ Iruka thought, he wearily eyed the claw centimetres from his manhood and gulped.

Iruka shook his fear off and questioned the person disguised as his student. "Who are you, and what have you done with Naruto?" Iruka asked, anger flared in his eyes at the thought of his missing student being held captive.

"That's nice. Playing the concerned card? Well it won't work. Now tell me what the fuck have you bastards have done with my family or **else!"** Naruto spat with malice, done with fucking around when the family he's always wanted needs him.

Seeing this reaction and how real Naruto's ire was, Iruka decided to ask another question and hoped he lived through it. "Naruto, name the entire Ichiraku menu?" He asked knowing that only a ramen fanatic like Naruto would know it.

Naruto anger tripled at the question, and had enough. **"KURAMA! Fucking get out here and tell me what the hell is going on!"** he shouted to his partner and friend, but got no reply. It worried him that Kurama was this quiet; he was only this quiet when he slept. Searching inward, Naruto found the familiar chakra that belonged to his fox friend, he relaxed, knowing that his partner was still with him. But something felt off to Naruto; it felt weaker than usual.

' _They must have sealed him so he couldn't help. Well these amateurs should know better than to use seals on an Uzumaki.'_

After Naruto found out about his mother and clan, he searched for anything related to the Uzumaki Clan. It was hard, but he did discover quite a lot about his clan's history. Most of the history and jutsu was lost, but he still proved himself to be talented in fuinjutsuu. He practiced the art and thanks to the Shadow Clones, God bless them, it hadn't taken him much time to master.

"Hey, you damn fox! How could you allow someone to get the drop on you?" Naruto shouted as he pulled up his shirt and channelling chakra into his belly.

Iruka's ears perked up at the mention of fox. He watched wide eyed as the fourth's seal appeared on Naruto's stomach. He was an expert in barrier Jutsus, himself; he could tell it was no fake.

"What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed, seeing an exact replica of his father's Eight Trigrams Seal. It was too exact to be a fake and Naruto didn't have the knowledge in Fuinjutsu to memorise it when he was younger, so it couldn't be his minds doing; he could make out the writer's quirk of his father that he saw when he looked through his old seals. Each seal master had their own quirk and style that acts as the equivalent of a fingerprint. Only that it can't be copied, not even by a Sharingan, since the muscle memory plays a big role in it.

Every person writes their seals differently, and a seal master can easily identify the maker and quirks of the seal within seconds. But it would be almost impossible for Naruto to recreate a perfect replica of his father's seal, even if his mind added the quirks he knows about. Fuinjutsu is too complicated and one could always tell the fake from the real thing if one knew what to look for.

Naruto shook his thoughts and focused his mind inward to enter his mindscape. It was harder than before with the new seal on him, but he still managed to do it.

* * *

He entered the sewer, with water in it and seeing the cage the Kyuubi had been trapped in for most of his life.

The word for Seal stood on the bars, unblemished; showing it was still in peak condition. **"Kit! What the hell is going on? Why the hell am I behind this repugnant cage again?!"** Boomed Kurama's voice, angry at being trapped after years of freedom, thanks to his container.

Naruto's heart went out to the beast, knowing how hard it was being locked up again is for his friend. "I don't know, Kurama. I just woke in my old apartment building with a young Iruka yelling at me, I'm in my twelve-year-old body, I don't what the hell's going! Or what the fuck happened to Hina-Hime, Boruto, and Himawari!" Naruto shouted, anguish in his voice to his friend and noticed his voice sounded normal. Looking down, he saw that he appeared in his adult form with his Hokage robes. This confirmed that he was in his mindscape since he appears how he sees himself at the time he entered.

Kurama looked at his container and even though he'd have trouble admitting it, his friend and he could feel the pain and worry he feels for his family and mate. A feeling he shares seeing the kits family as his own family after living with them for so long and having watched the little kits grow up.

" **Naruto, it will be alright. We'll rescue our family and tear the bloody bastard that put us in this mess apart, ourselves."** The dreaded Kyuubi tried to reassure his container as best he can, in his own violent.

Naruto knowing the Kyuubi so well, it worked, and he calmed down. "Thanks Kurama, I needed that." Naruto thanked his long term partner and friend.

" **Don't go soft on me, now Kit. We got work to do and figure out what the bloody hell is happening."** Kurama teased. The boy he's come to see as his own and grinned when he got the response he wanted.

Naruto slammed his fist into his palm, feeling his usual energy come back. "Right, let's do this and figure out what's happening!" Naruto shouted with determination.

" **Perhaps I could be of some assistants in that endeavour."** Came an old, but powerful voice, surprising the two occupants that should have been the only ones allowed to enter this plane.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter was fun to write, I liked coming up and explaining all the different theory's Naruto had and I really got to show him as Hokage and that he's smarter.

Jinchuuriki being masters of mental jutsu is more to do with them being masters of their own minds, since they can enter it on their own and talk with their tailed beast.

I plan to expend the amount of control Naruto has on it eventually, I figured it would be very hard for someone to enter his own mind, but Jinchuuriki can do it a lot easier and have quite a bit more control over it then a normal person would, since they technically share their mindscape.

Naruto's control is shot, he can release bursts of chakra, but the amount behind it is more or less random.

Also got to show a bit of his and Kurama Relationship.

A big thanks to **Lu Lu-Chan25,** who corrected just about the whole thing, in the original draft I had Naruto successfully form and control the truth seeker ball and used that to threaten Iruka, but after a complaint about Naruto not having the control to do that. I got rid of it and made it explode instead thanks to his suggestion I came up with the way of Naruto threating Iruka with his claws instead. So everyone give Lu Lu-Chan a big thank you and check out his stories, since he was a big help in making this fic what it is now.

 **Please Review for quicker updates;)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	3. A Dreadful Revelation

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 3:** **A Dreadful Revelation**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Tailed beast being referred to as It instead of He/She. I complete forgot that technically the Tailed Beast don't have genders. But I just find it easier to refer to them as he or she based on their voice in the anime. However, I corrected it thanks for pointing it out **SilentSambo88** and please go easy on me for any grammar mistakes or other stuff.

My beta **Lu Lu-Chan25** had to quit because of school so sorry if the chapter isn't as good as last, but I tried my best, to go over it, which is why it took so long to get done.

So I need a new beta/editor please.

* * *

Naruto and Kurama turning towards the new voice, were shocked at who they saw **"Super Gramps/Old Man!"** Shouted a shocked Naruto and Kurama respectively **"What the hell are you doing here!"** They asked in sync.

" **Long time no see Naruto-Kun, Kurama-Kun I've been watching for a long time now observing you and am quite satisfied with what the Shinobi world had become thanks to you."** Greeted the ancient sage.

Both Naruto and the fox nodded dumbly at the sudden appearance and casual greeting of what could be arguably one of the strongest beings in existences and how he greeted them like they were having afternoon tea.

The almost omnipotent sage went on to answer the duo's question as if it was ordinary to show and talk to them out of the blue. **"Now I am here to inform you of what's going on and where you are my children."** TheSage answered fatherly since he was speaking to his son's reincarnation and one of the children he created.

"Wait! You know what's going on!" Naruto asked excited beyond believe that he was finally going to get some answers to his mystifying ordeal.

" **Yes Naruto-Kun it is quite simple in fact, you see you and Kurama-Kun have travelled back in time about roughly 20 years into the past."** The sage told them without a care in the world like he didn't just tell them they did something the space time continuum shouldn't really allow.

" **WE WHAAAT!"** Screamed the two time travellers before they both fainted and Naruto hit the floor on his back and Kurama followed his legs hanging in the air.

The sage looked at his two children like figures in confusion before asked to no one in particular **"Was it something I said?"**

After a few minutes in the mindscape, which only to amounted almost zero seconds in reality, Naruto and the fox woke as they both jumped to their feet in sync and shouted at the God of all Shinobi **"What the hell do you mean we travelled back in time!"**

The sage looked at them as he sipped green tea while levitating in the lotus position and both the Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beast had to fight to stay conscious at the casualness the ancient sage was treating the situation, as both of their eye's twitched.

" **Ah, finally awake good and it's exactly as I said we are all now 20 years in the past."** Both Kurama and Naruto faced palmed and cried anime tears, at the Sages casual approach and answer, they both discovered the source of the legendary Uzumaki unfounded and clueless behaviour.

"I mean; how did this happen? Time travel shouldn't be possible should it?" Naruto asked having adjusted to the crazy situation.

" **Well, that is where you are wrong, nothing is really impossible with the right power and knowledge, even time travel I myself actually use it to travel to the future quite a lot to see the results of peoples actions."** Naruto and Kurama were left dumbstruck at this revelation, all their prior knowledge of the universe meant nothing.

" **As for how you travelled back that is because of you Naruto-Kun."** The sage finally revealed pointing an aged finger at the man.

" **Me what the hell did I do!"** Naruto shouted as the sage told him, he was the one who caused the situation they were in.

" **You Naruto-Kun have had half of my power and Chakra, along with the chakra of all of my children the Tailed Beasts. I believe you subconsciously tapped into that power and brought yourself and Kurama to this time period."** The sage told them, the answer to all the questions.

Naruto remembered thinking if he could do it all over the night before, but he never really wanted it to happen, to be away from his family. Shaken by the revelation Naruto asked in a shaky voice "How can we go back?"

The Sage looked on sadly to the man in front of him before he told them **"You can't go back Naruto-Kun."** He answered in a sad voice showing some true emotion for the first.

" **What do you mean we can't go back!"** Naruto screamed.

" **It's exactly what I said you can't go back it's impossible to reverse what you've done."** The sage sorrowfully told them earning a shocked and outrageous look from the two.

"But you said that time travel to the future is possible why can't we go back." Naruto questioned the almost omniscient being's logic.

" **Yes travel to the future is possible."** Naruto smiled as the sage said this **"However, sending you back to where we came from cannot be done."** The sage finished much to the dejected Naruto.

"C-can't b-be…done, why not." Naruto asked weakly a look of loss and despair appearing in his eye's for the first time in years.

" **Simple Naruto-Kun for you, see the future we came from no longer exists."** Naruto dropped to his knees and his mindscape cracked a bit.

"What?" He whispered weakly, but on the inside, he didn't want to hear it.

" **Time travel is complicated, while possible, it changes the universe drastically."** The Rinnegan wielder started his lecture and with a wave of his staff a, blue river of light appeared in front of him.

" **For you see time is like a river ever moving forward, never stopping, this is how events are supposed to play out only happening once."** The sage told them.

" **But when something goes against the current and the river flows in reverse, it destroys the river."** The sage demonstrated and Naruto felt his heartbreak as an orange dot appeared in the river and went backwards against the current and the river of blue light disintegrated as it did.

" **When the river is destroyed, it begins to form a new river, but this new river is different from the old one and will never be completely the same. I can send you back into the future, however it won't be the future, you came from."** The sage finished as a new river of blue light formed.

" **But why, if that's the case shouldn't a time paradox have happened. I shouldn't exist now if the future, I came from is gone!"** Naruto shouted in desperation hoping what the sage said was a lie that he can still go back.

" **True, but you see because you are the one that travelled back in time you became similar to me a being that exists outside of time."** The orange dot flew outside the river of light before the sage continued **"Because of that the laws of time don't apply to you and you exist even though the future you come from doesn't"** Naruto fell into despair as the hopelessness of the situation filled him.

"S-so I can't go b-back to… my time?" Naruto asked to confirm.

" **Yes, that is circumstance you're in. I could send you 20 years in the future, but since the laws of time don't apply to you, you will be sent, but it will be like you just disappeared from this point onward and then reappeared in future you arrive in, entire events will take place as if you never existed."** The sage finished his explanation of time.

"So I can't go back, Hinata-Hime, Boruto, Himawari, they're gone and it's all my fault." At the revelation Naruto fell into despair, his eyes hollow and empty all fire that they held gone, extinguished as the truth of the situation hit him and his mindscape cracked even more.

The family he loved, the dream he spent his entire life building gone and all because of him. He destroyed it all because he was selfish, because he was greedy and wanted more than he already had he ruined and destroyed hundreds of lives.

He'll never wake up with his Hime in his arms. He'll never see his children smile again because they don't exist anyone they're gone forever because of him. So many lives were unborn, Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Mirai they don't exist. All the good he's done or the sacrifices made all pointless, he and Hinata aren't married, there's no Shinobi alliance, all his friends lives and happy futures were destroying all because of him.

All was ruined, he lost everything because of him it was all his fault, there was no way around it.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Naruto screamed in anguish and his mindscape was torn asunder as his scream of utter agony and despair echoed through his mind collapsing it, much to the Sage's and Fox's shock.

" **NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN"** Shouted the two supernatural beings as they watched horrified as Naruto's mindscape reformed to reflect his state of mind.

They watched powerless to stop the transformation as the once clear water and walls of the swear became a void of darkness and despair. Radiating nothing, but guilt, sorrow, anguish, torment, grief every negative emotion known to man was carved into his very soul.

Now Naruto's mindscape was nothing, but an empty void, all that stood in it was the cage Kurama was in and that was only because he was focusing on keeping some ground under him. The rebuilt fourth seal had cracks in it as big as his ever seen, the bars of his prison were fractured and rusted. Like it would break completely if the fox so much as breathed. The paper for seal that served as the lock and centrepiece of the prison was almost completely gone and all that remained that was keeping the seal together was a single piece of paper about only 1/10th of its original size and it looked like that would go any second.

The other occupant the sage hovered within the void his Ripple eyes gazing sadly at the boy in front of him.

In the centre of the mindscape hovered Naruto Uzumaki, in a little boy's body of roughly five years old. He was no longer the invincible man that made the impossible possible. He wasn't the person that was known for his guts to never give up and prevail no matter the odds against him. No standing in front of him was no longer the boy that fought fate and destine. Naruto Uzumaki was a shell of his former self, his eyes ringed hollow filled with only the hopelessness and despair. His once bright and spikey hair now hung lifeless and dulled and his five-year-old body looked weak, suffering from malnutrition. He was nothing, but skin and bones as his lifeless pale white skin was the only thing that could really be made out in the darkness.

The will of fire had gone out and Naruto Uzumaki faced defeat.

Both the two supernatural beings looked over their charge in grief, not expecting that the boy they knew so well as the brightness and most determined person could be drained of all life and reduced to this pitiful state. Both of them felt their stomach turn, a look of disgust overcame them as the concentrated emotions around them, suffocated the two. Making them both feel and look weaker their sensitive senses being overloaded by the sheer anguish that Naruto was going through.

" **Old man what the hell have you fucking done!"** Roared the enraged fox feeling anger at its creator and father figure for what he did to its kit.

Hagoromo looked at the empty shell of Uzumaki with regret and flinched at the anger one of his children was giving him, having not felt it since Indra strayed from the right path. **"I'm sorry Kurama-Kun I didn't mean to cause this to happen."** The sage told him in sorrow, he only wanted to help the young boy out and explain the situation he was in.

" **You didn't mean to! You basically told him, he ended the world, destroying everything he cares about and you just say you didn't mean to!"** Kurama bellowed in outrage, feeling something he never thought he'll feel for its father pure hate.

" **You should know how sensitive the kit is after the life, He's lived through, that hell and being told that he lost everything he loves and took his entire life to get is gone now because of him! And you didn't mean to cause this!"** The fox raged and made the sage grimace. Feeling guilty knowing everything the fox told him was true, when it put it like that. He knew the life Naruto went through was hard and it was a miracle he became who he was before.

But because of that he misguidedly thought that nothing could bring him down and extinguish the fires of determination that always burned in his soul. But he forgot one simple fact Naruto was only human and even he has a breaking point. That breaking point was losing the dream he never thought he have, the family and love he always wished for and all because of him.

The sage shoulders sagged in regret, shame and guilt as he apologised to his two boys **"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun and Kurama-Kun I truly am."** Even near omniscient and omnipotent can make mistakes if they're not careful.

" **Sorry isn't going to cut it, we need to get the Kit back to his old self."** The Kyuubi told his maker and the sage agreed.

" **You're right, there is one thing I should mention then."** With a wave of his staff the blue river from before appeared, but it only had a dull light to it now because of the atmosphere draining his powers.

" **Even though it is impossible to create the exact same future as before, some things will still happen and not change as long as you or anyone else interferes with it. For you see like all rivers when a new one is formed it flows and forms on the remains of the previous one."** A faint canal appeared under the river of light, it curved and turned and the blue river poured into it and flowed down the channel.

" **You see; this is what is known as fate as long as specify conditions are met, then so will events from the preceding timeline be recreated. Even if the timeline has changed it will continue to run the course that is the most easiest to run and already set, only beings like ourselves can change the outcome."** The sage lectured again about the theory and logic behind time.

" **If you started with this maybe you would have been able to keep the kit together long enough for him to fix his mistake."** Kurama growled as it gestured, to Naruto who, much to both being's dismay hardly reacted.

The sage continued his speech in hopes of getting a reaction from the broken boy. **"Anyway, even though your children aren't born yet, regardless of when or where as long as Hinata-Chan gets pregnant again by you. She is granted to give birth to Boruto-Kun and Himawari-Chan, so you will see them again, you just need to make it happen."** The sage finished and managed to get the boy to at least look at him with his lifeless eyes.

Kurama seeing this was working, but not as well as he hoped added in his own two cents **"In other words, you can fix all your mistakes and make a better life for your family as long as you get back together with your vixen."** Kurama told its kit and Naruto reacted and spoke back for the first time.

"But even if I did get back with Hina-Hime what's to say it won't happen again, that I won't destroy my future and life again ruining everything we made and had together." Naruto argued weakly.

" **No worries there Naruto-Kun now that you are aware of your powers, you will only travel in time if you physically will it to happen, you will never do it by your subconscious again."** The sage spoke up, but Naruto snapped at him.

"Even so, I don't deserve Hinata-Hime anymore, she was happy we all were and I ruined it. I'm a monster that took away everyone's life and future. **I don't deserve to be loved, I don't deserve to be happy!"** Naruto snapped the revelation that he caused it seemed to bring back all the fears he had of becoming the monster the villagers saw him as when he was younger and in the end they were right he ruined everything and destroyed everything.

Kurama looked at Naruto sadly, feeling pity that the only human it really ever came to respect as an equal, the one who pulled itself from the darkness, gave it a life of happiness and a future worth living for. The one that saved it and all of his brethren from the path of darkness and destruction they were heading for. The one who freed them from their hate. Was falling into the same darkness and self-destructive path. Kurama would not let it happen, this time it was its turn to save its family and the closest thing to a son he had.

" **So that's it you are just going to give and let everyone down, you're going to abandon your friends and family, you precious mate!"** Kurama growled as taunted its container.

" **I never said that!** I just don't deserve to be happy after what I've done, I failed, I always fail." Naruto responded downcast.

" **Well, it sure bloody sounds like it, or have you forgotten that it was you who saved your mate from her suffering, that it was you who became the hero of the world and saved everyone, ending all wars as we know it and brought in a golden age."** Kurama voiced boomed throughout void and Naruto shouted back.

"Some hero I ended up destroying the world as we know it and caused everyone we know to loss **their happiness!"** Naruto responded with red eyes and tears. The weight of what he done too much to bear alone, well good thing he won't have to carry it alone because he's never alone and never will be.

" **Then fix it or are you just going to let everyone suffer, because you're having a pity party. Who will stop that Uchiha from going down the path of vengeance? Who will stop Madara and Kaguya? who will save Obito? Did you forget all the good you did, did you forget that it was you who saved your mate from her suffering and gave her a life worth living!"** Kurama spat and Naruto shook in denial as he whispered.

"I'm sure Hinata-Hime would find someone else and live a much happier life." He told himself half heartily, hating every word he spoke like it was poison, but his Hime deserved better then him.

As if reading his thought, the fox had a sarcastic grin as it gave a response. **"That's assuming if she didn't kill herself to escape her torment."**

At those words, memories of when he and his Hime first got together flowed through his mind.

" _Naruto-Kun if it wasn't for I would have probably, gave up on living long ago and don't give me that look, I know it's true, you've always been the sun that guided me. You were the one who showed me how to be a proud failure." His Hime smiled at him_

" _If it wasn't for you, I would of took my own life to escape, believing that I was a failure that didn't deserve to live and deserved death. Hoping it would make all those that I failed happy. When I fought Neji-Niisan and Pain I didn't expect to live and a small part of me wanted to die, to be free of my pain no matter the cost. But you saved me Naruto-Kun, you smile gave me hope, your will to never give up, allowed me to walk down the right. It was your Nindo that allowed me to have the life I'm living now. It was all you the happiness I have now, the wonderful life I live was all thanks to you. Thank you Naruto-Kun." Hinata cried before she finished._

" _Thank you for loving me, thank you for making me fall in love with you, because it was thanks to my love for you that I am who I am today."_

" _I love you Naruto-Kun and I always will and no one else can ever change that."_

Naruto memories finished and told the fox he was wrong in denial "Your wrong Hinata-Hime can live without me she's strong."

" **But will she be happy, she could end marring that mutt because she doesn't have you and sees no reason to care about the life she lives. She could end up being married off to some bastard, who doesn't care and will only rape her over and over again."** Kurama told him, just what could happen to his mate, just how bad she could have it without him.

Naruto finally reacted for the first time, in pure anger at the thought of ' _ **his Hime'**_ with anyone else, the thought of her being abused, by some filthy lowlife **"I will never a let my Hime be hurt like that I'll kill anyone who so much as looks at her wrong!"** Naruto roared.

" **But that's exactly what will happen without you there and what about the little Kits Boruto and Hima-Chan, are you alright for them to loss there chance of life? To be erased from exists because their father, can't bring himself to care and fight for them, to get them back!"** Kurama snapped.

"No, I don't want that; I would never give up on them!" Naruto snapped back.

" **Well, that is exactly what you're doing! What happened to the Naruto that never gave up? The one that always fought till the end? The Naruto that your mate loved the one your kits loved and were proud to call their father. You moan and moan, but where did Naruto the proud failure go? The one that didn't live for himself, but for his loved ones and would have sacrificed everything for them!"**

Naruto looked at the fox, some of his past light and determination returning as the fire in his sapphire orbs was lit a new. He stared at his closest friend and family, the one who's always been with him in his own way and watched over and protected him.

" **The pathetic human in front of me is not the one I came to call my friend and family. The Naruto I know lives for others not himself! Now are you going to keep on whining or are you going to do something and get your family back. If you won't live for yourself, then live for them, your Mate, your children, for Hina-Hime, Boruto and Hima-Hime, fight and live for them, like you always have!"** The fox spoke with passion and purpose as he grinned at seeing the light of hope shine in his containers azure eyes.

" **HaHaHa!"** Naruto laughed and he stood up "You're right! You're right. I just can't give up. I need to fight for them for my family." Naruto grinned, he was still a long way from being the man he would become, but his blond hair went back to its normal colour and wild state, his skin took its natural tan hue, his cobalt orbs burned with the will of fire once more.

To Kurama this was the image of the boy it watched over as he grew up from a baby to the man that he would become. The one that succeeded where all others failed, the proud failure that all ways stands tall no matter the odds. The boy that it saw as a son and was proud to do so. Someone one worthy of being Hokage and successor to its old man's will. He was Naruto Uzumaki, he who shall always move forward and down his path without regrets.

Naruto still had a long way to go before he was who he used to be, but now he was finally starting to look like the man he was going to be someday, the man that changed the world.

Both boy and fox stretched out their fists and bumped them together, a sign of their friendship, respect and partnership as equals. As long as the two live they will always be by the others side.

The Sage of Six paths couldn't help the tears that fall from his eyes from seeing the bond the two shared. For a time, he given up on the humans that persecuted the children he had created, but looking at what the two shared. He knew that he made the right choice. Humans may make mistakes, but the bonds they share know no limits and give them strength far beyond what they could ever achieve alone.

" **Naruto-Kun I'm sorry for the distress my words caused I was only trying to help you."** The sage spoke up, but Naruto waved the old man off.

"Don't I needed it to hear it anyway. It would have happened either and it's better than being blind. Thanks Super Gramps!" Naruto saluted, his mindscape was still a wreck, but it to will heal in time.

" **Look on the bright side kit, now you can fix all the mistakes you made the first time around, like noticing your vixen sooner and delaying being Hokage so you get more family time."** Kurama piped in, happy to have the old Naruto back.

"Yeah your right, just you wait Hina-Hime! I am going to make sure you and our future children are the happiest family in the world!" Naruto shouted to the sky his fist in the air.

The sage faded from the mindscape at peace knowing the young boy will be fine in the end, especially with the help of all those who support him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I loved this chapter, writing the Sage and Kurama was amazing. I really wanted to show how, all three see each other. Also with river analogue when I explained time travel, please don't be mad if it's wrong it just made sense to me when I thought of it so I used it to explain why Naruto couldn't go back. If anyone can tell me something I can use instead that is similar to how I explained it tell me and I'll think about changing it.

There we go I figured since Naruto was happy in his life before he travelled back in time he would take the revelation of what happened hard, sure he said that if he could do it over he would, but never actually wanted to lose everything he's already built. Naruto lost all his friends and the family he's worked so hard to get, that he never had before. He had all the love he wanted, but didn't have as a kid, losing it all and being back to square one after the hell his life has been would have made him even give up. I wanted to show Naruto was human and not someone who can keep going no matter what and even he needs someone to help and support him. I really showed that in the first chapter when Naruto is speaking with Hinata.

And finally Hinata flashback that I showed, was because I don't think her life would have turned out well if it wasn't for Naruto. She may end up safe, but not happy Naruto was the one who gave her, her strength and let her persevere with her own life, by leading by example. I really wanted to show that Hinata wouldn't be better off without him like Naruto thought at first. Most of what I said was just speculation of what could happen please do not read into it to much.

Hagoromo may be OOC, but I wanted to show him as someone who was fatherly and lacks social skills, despite how smart he is. He hasn't really talked to anyone in over a thousand years beside the business he had during the war and he is still technically a human being. When he first showed up and Naruto couldn't understand him, but then he suddenly did a 180 in how he talks, made me see him as someone who can be a bit clueless like Naruto is when it comes to people. I also added that it was the source of the Uzumaki/Senju own clueless and with how Asura was shown to be like Naruto, I thought he need to get it from somewhere.

And I wanted to show him as more human and really get his personally and emotions down.

The speech with Kurama I did because I wanted to really show how he's come to see Naruto; it's watched him grow up from a baby to a man who would eventually have his own family. I figured since Kurama has been with him every step of the way, that he would have formed an attachment to Naruto and come to see him like a son. I also wanted to show that Kurama respects and cares for Naruto after all he's done for its kin, he was the one that saved Kurama and the other tailed beast from their hatred and opened up a new path that Jinchuuriki and Biju could walk down of together.

I also showed the bond is mutual and that Naruto sees Kurama the same way and as a member of his family and trust him above most other people.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	4. A Complicated Discussion

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 4:** **A Complicated Discussion**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ok I got mixed reviews last chapter with the river analog basically time travel is not supposed to happen, it's possible, but there are consequences basically to fix what happened the universe reset itself since the past leading to Naruto's future changed and now the future will change to match with the new past that Naruto is making. Time travel is too complicated for humans anyway. I wanted to make it so if the past changes so does the future, but there's only one-time stream and no separate dimensions. Time will try and correct and return to its's natural course, but if it can't it will adapt to a new future as it accepts the changes Naruto makes.

* * *

Naruto woke up back in the real world, almost no time was lost looking at the bewildered Iruka, he retracted his claws looking embarrassedly at his old Sensei, he clumsily rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Iruka-Sensei a lot sort of happened, please forgive me, I'll treat you to Ramen." Naruto pleaded as he put his hands in front and begged for forgiveness.

Iruka looked confused at the sudden change in the person that he doesn't know whether to call his student or not, he decided to ask one thing before he did anything else "Name the entire Ichiraku menu?" Iruka asked.

Ten minutes later Naruto finished reciting the menu of, in his words the greatest Ramen stand on earth from heart and gave detailed reviews of each dish of the so called food of the gods. Which only Naruto Uzumaki could do.

Iruka still had his doubts, but if there was one thing and only one thing he could trust from Naruto it was Ramen.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" Iruka shouted, he came to pick his student up, who was late once again for the academy. Only to get slammed in the nuts and into a wall, be threatened to get neutered and find out his favourite student knows about the fox.

"Well, it's complicated." Naruto dodged, not knowing where to start and whether his old Sensei will believe him.

"How complicated?" Iruka asked.

"Complicated enough that I may have to give up Ramen if you don't believe me." Naruto flat, toned at the depressing thought of losing his favourite food, but if he had to sacrifice it for his family then so be it.

Iruka gave a look of shock, knowing anything serious enough to make Naruto willingly give up Ramen was way over their heads and would require a god to make sense of. Hopefully someone called the God of Shinobi and professor will do.

"Ok, let's take it to the Hokage and hope the world doesn't end when you're forced to give up Ramen for whatever craziness you got yourself into this time." Iruka saw Naruto flinch and his eyes almost went hollow as he said those words and he knew that there was something much more serious than just losing Ramen at stake for his student.

"Ok, let's-AHHHHH!" Naruto tripped and landed on his face, Iruka sweat dropped that the boy that just a few minutes ago was literally the scariest thing he's ever seen could barely even walk now.

"Emm... can I get some help please, I'm not exactly 100% now." Naruto asked and Iruka lifted the boy up and left for the Hokage tower still in his pyjamas.

* * *

As Iruka jumped across the rooftops of the village with Naruto on his back, he caught sight of many Anbu and Ninja panicking about, most likely because of the massive Chakra wave his charged released earlier.

When they made it to the tower it was chaos Iruka rushed right to the Hokage's office, ignoring protests and just barged into the room, he paused as he saw the elders of Konoha council giving him the glare.

To the grudgingly elders, respect Iruka didn't back down, but before he could say anything a blue blur shot passed them and into the Hokage.

Turning at whatever they saw move at such speeds they were surprised to see the Kyuubi child hugging the third Hokage like a lifeline "Jiisan" Naruto sodded in to the old man's Hokage robes.

Hiruzen was baffled despite being so close to the young Jinchuuriki and having him call him Grandfather, he never once seen the young boy cry so openly.

The elders glared at the boy and Hiruzen tried to calm the crying boy down as he dismissed the elders "That is all for now, I have some other matters to attend to."

"But Hokage-Sama, the massive amounts of Chakra we sensed early can't be ignored as a matter of fact that thing." Koharu Utatane started, but stopped as killer intent sky rocketed.

"Say another word and you will be reminded that not even you are exempt from the law." The third Hokage threatened.

All the elders bowed and left the room, glaring at Iruka as the passed him and then slammed the door to the office closed.

"Now Naruto-Kun, what's wrong and what happened." The third asked the crying boy in his lap with a grandfatherly voice.

"Sorry Jiisan I'm just really happy to see you, it's been way too long." Naruto smiled as he wiped his tears.

"Ho ho Its only been a day since we last ate Ramen together my boy." The Third laughed.

"For you maybe, but it's been a lot longer for me, I'll explain everything, but first get rid of the six Anbu in the room, I need to speak with you in private." Naruto told the third much to his surprise.

He wasn't very surprised that Naruto noticed the Anbu they've been watching him his entire life and he's had to run away from them enough times to know where they are. _"I swear how this boy can't pass the academy graduation test is beyond me, his picked up the skills of most veteran Anbu members, when it comes to infiltration, escaping, trap making and sensing, all without official training, if I gave him the Jonin or even the ANBU test he could probably pass with flying colours just with those skills alone."_ The Third contemplated, knowing if it wasn't the damn council Naruto could probably be the villages leading assassination and infiltration expert by now. _"Well, it's not a completely bad thing Kushina would have my head in the next life if she found out I made Naruto a murder without giving him a proper chance at a childhood first."_ The Hokage shivered memories of the Red Hot Habanero still give him the willies to this day.

But enough musing he needs to get to the matter at hand "There are only five Anbu in the room Naruto-Kun." The old man told, only to be proven wrong by a boy not even a quarter his age.

"No theirs a sixth one hiding in the shadow in the corner over there." Naruto pointed to the upper left corner and a Kunai shot out of the shadow.

Within seconds the five other Anbu took down the interloper and the third caught the Kunai without effort and was surprised when Naruto didn't even flinch when the Kunai was inches from his face and was aimed at him. Looking carefully at the blue orbs that used to always shine with innocents and hope, but now were darkened with a look of a man who seen just what the Shinobi world is and had witnessed first-hand the horrors it can produce. He knew this wasn't the boy he knew.

The third looked at the extra Anbu and immediately knew who he belonged to _"ROOT!"_ he growled before he barked his orders "Take him to interrogation and make sure they bleed him dry of every last thing he knows." With that order the Anbu left the room.

Iruka was surprised by what just happened before the third commented "Ok Naruto-Kun what is it you want and…" His question was cut off as Naruto made a hand sign and chakra entered the air and a privacy seal was set over the room, both Iruka and Hiruzen were impressed at the quick application of such an advance seal, with only one sign.

"Naruto-Kun what." The third was cut off again as a high pitched whistle sounded throughout the room temporarily hurting both the two men's ears.

As Chakra in the air vibrated, there was a small pop and smoke could be seen and smelled from several areas in the offices.

Iruka and the third Looked at Naruto questioningly "Sorry, listening devices and seals, the Jutsu I used just now destroyed them using sound waves generated by vibrating chakra, it will also cause the person listening, to go deaf in the ear they were listening with for a few days, so you can identify who was spying." Naruto explained much to the dumbstruck pair and then he added "I'll teach it you it's a useful Jutsu and great security measure for a Kage."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Naruto-Kun?" The third asked giving the boy in front of him cold threatening eyes and killer intent, much to his respect and surprise the person in front of him didn't even flinch, something that not even most veterans can achieve.

"Well, I am Naruto" the blond boy said with a foxy grin and teasing voice and right when the two men were to lose their temper, he finished "I'm just from 20 years in the future, Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki at your service." The prankster jumped on the desk and bowed.

Both the Academy Sensei and Hokage stared dumbfounded at the boy in Pyjamas as he bowed, he just told them he was the future Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki from 20 years in the future and with a straight face.

The Third was the first to recover "You honestly expect me to believe you're from the future?" the Third questioned the sanity of the person in front of him.

Naruto just nodded and responded with a straight face "No, not at all as a future Hokage I know you can't just accept everything at face value, but I am more than willing to reveal information that only you, a Hokage or a person from the future can know, but they are all SS Class secrets." Naruto told the man as he gestured to Iruka with his head.

The Third knew what he meant and that he wouldn't reveal what he knew in less it was ok for Iruka to know "Ok, you may speak." The third said as he pulled out his pipe and lit it _'After all, what can a crazy person possible know.'_ He thought as he took a puff of his pipe, blowing out some smoke.

"Alright then, I guess I should start off, I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze, I was named after the character of my godfather Jiraiya's first and only good book **The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi** Naruto." Naruto was enjoying the dazed expressions they made as their jaws drop, he was still a prankster at heart after all.

"I am the third Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko Kurama, who I inherited from my mother who was the second Jinchuuriki, who inherited the duty from her predecessor and first Jinchuuriki the wife of the Shodai Hokage Mito Uzumaki Senju." Iruka seemed taken back, at the information of their having been Jinchuuriki before. Looking confused that Naruto was also related to the two, which was going to be explained next.

"The reason only Uzumaki are chosen as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is because the special chakra and vitality our bloodline gives us lets us suppress his chakra and survive having him sealed inside of us, where anyone else would die." Naruto explained and he grinned at the stunned looks the two adults were giving him.

Finishing with a proud smirk, this reminded him of the time when the few council members who refused to accept him after he literally saved the world found out who is parents were.

The Third wanted to believe what he just said and that he was Naruto from the future, but sadly anyone could figure out Naruto's identity and where his name came from if they asked the right people and questions, especially if they had a traitor in their midst.

"That's not enough, I'm afraid…"

The Third started before Naruto cut him off "Because anyone could find that out with enough research and if they asked the right people." Naruto predicated exactly what he just thought and was going to say. "I started off with that because it would get you to open up to me and listen more, as well as reveal that I know who my parents are." Naruto told him in a cheerful tone, Iruka was in shell shock by what was just revealed to him and the third didn't deny that Naruto was the fourths son and just sat back and listened.

"Though I would like to ask a question when were you going to tell me who they were." Naruto glared at the Third, he only found out who they were when he literally met his father and mother.

The third shouldn't have answered and played the boys game, but he already knew so much so it wouldn't hurt "I planned to tell him when he made Chunin and could handle the truth the same with the fox." The third said.

"And did it ever occur to you that me or you might die, or that I won't even become a ninja since the council were sabotaging me and removed the **ARC Course (Abnormal Reserves of Chakra Course)** from the Academy curriculum." Naruto told him anger lacing his voice.

"Causing students like me who have too much Chakra to fail, because we are unable to perform low level E Rank Jutsu that are designed for students with low chakra reserves so they can expend both their reserves and chakra control!" Naruto snapped, when he became Hokage he found out they conveniently discontinued the practise right when he joined the academy.

" **Chakra Control and Reserves Ratio Theory** is one of the first things we are taught, the amount of control a person has over their chakra is directly affected by their reserves, because it's easier to control smaller amounts of Chakra when you have low chakra to begin with. The academy Jutsu and curriculum were designed to teach students with the minimal and average chakra reserves, while steadily building their reserves and control up so they can perform the more advance Jutsu." Naruto pointed an accusing finger, finally releasing some of the anger he held for the third not doing his job properly when he was in office and how much it affected him as he grew up.

"The ARC Course was put in place by the Shodai Hokage for students who have too much chakra to perform the low level Jutsu and control exercises. And are required to be taught high level control exercises like Tree climbing and water walking, before they can be taught at the same level as those with normal reserves. All students were supposed to have their chakra measured when they first enter the academy to see if they qualified for the course!" Naruto shouted in outrage and was out breath, breathing heavily from doing so, but he was far from finished venting.

"Those bastards also took away the right to substitute the clone Jutsu with any of its varieties with the excuse that it requires fine Tune Chakra Control to do a normal clone, when it's impossible for me to separate and control that tiny drop of chakra when I have a planet sized amount. I mean I would have never been able to pass the exam the normal way. The worse part of all was that the academy teachers willingly let me take the exam when I wasn't ready so that I would fail and be kicked from the program for failing it three times the maximum number of times **someone is allowed to take the stupid test!"** Naruto spat with venom, it wasn't until after he became Hokage and looked into changing the academy curriculum with his Hime's help that he found so many things that were wrong with the system. Hinata explained and helped him overhaul the whole thing so the mistakes of the past won't repeat.

Naruto was breathing heavily now as he finished, he didn't realise he had so much anger and hate left inside after he found that out. It wasn't only him, but thousands of academy students were forced to be dropped from the program because of it, when they could have become some Konoha's best shinobi.

Seeing the man who was partially responsible for it, even if he loved the man to bits as his grandfather all those emotions and hate he never got a chance to direct to anyone were all released like a dam.

Naruto was sweating and breathing heavily from his tantrum and the Third and Iruka were shocked at what he just said. ' _It all makes sense now, damn council when I get my hands on them, they will!'_ The third growled and he promised to look through every single person and speak with all the people who are having trouble, or were dropped from the program personally.

Iruka was having a much different reaction **"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!"** Iruka shouted at the third, his shock from the previous conversation gone and rage taking its place.

Naruto and Hiruzen were taken back by the usual subdued academy teachers use of language. **"You're the bloody Hokage and you let the academy and council do this."** Iruka was outraged by what was done, Naruto was his favourite student and he always wanted to help him, but was forbidden from doing as much as he wanted due to not being allowed to show favouritism.

But most of all he hated himself, listening to everything Naruto said he felt so ashamed he knew the theory better than anyone and taught Naruto for years, yet never saw the obvious reason to why he was having trouble.

Iruka fall to the floor in tears and apologised to Naruto "I'm sorry Naruto… I should have seen it… I taught the subjects you spoke about and yet I never put two and two together of why you had so much trouble… I should of help more… you were held back because I was a bad teacher, because the academy held you back… I'm so sorry."

Iruka cried and Naruto fault his heart warm at the words, Iruka did the same thing in his timeline and was a big supporter in the changing of the academy system and became the principal after having become a Jonin and learned Shadow clone so he could give time to every student that needed it.

Naruto let a few tears slip before he gave the same reply he gave his first Sensei in his future. "Iruka-Sensei you don't need to apologise, you were the only teacher that cared about me and helped me out in the first place. You have nothing to apologise for and it was thanks to you I managed to become a ninja and eventually Hokage in the first place. All these years you've been like the father I've never had, you taught me not just how to be a ninja, but a better person and a man. I could never thank you enough for all you've done and I will always be grateful to you, to me, you will always be my Sensei who's always given it his all for his students. I know without a doubt that you will help me change the academy and be the best Sensei there is, like I already know you to be." Naruto said with the wisdom of a Hokage and both Sensei and student looked in each other's eyes and if it wasn't for the thirds interruption they would have had a Guy and Lee moment.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment and you have my thanks for bringing everything you said to my attention, but please understand I can't just take your word for it and believe you're from the future." Hiruzen begrudgingly told the two, true he wanted to believe in them and give this Naruto his trust and cooperation, it was if he was seeing the Hokage that the boy he saw as a grandson would become. He wished it was truly Naruto, knowing that both Minato and Kushina would be proud of him, but he has the village to protect and as Hokage he needs to make the hard choices. He made too many mistakes, relying on Danzo to get his hands dirty instead of him too much, he needs to start making the decisions a Hokage should.

Regardless what the outcome of the meeting is and whether the boy in front of him was who he said he is or not as long Naruto was safe, he would make sure the person in front of him was safe, because he made Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor and God Shinobi realise, that he still had a lot to learn before he could be the Hokage Konohagakure no Sato needed him to be.

He looked at the boy in front of him with the respect, that he has only given to a few people, who did their best for the village, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were on that list.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter I wanted to show that Naruto was held back, it seemed to me that when his Sensei's trained him properly and carefully explain things to him, he was a good student always completing tasks in record time with or without Shadow Clones.

So I decided to place blame on the teaching methods and his Sensei who sabotaged him during the academy.

I also showed a bit of Hokage Naruto and that he's become much more responsible and takes his job seriously. This wasn't supposed to be a talk between a boy and old man, but a talk between two Kage who develop mutual respect for one another by doing so. Also the jutsu Naruto used is actual very simple it just releases chakra plus like you would to release genjutsu, but the chakra vibrates slightly making a high pitch sound that affects listing devices.

 **The ARC Course (Abnormal Reserves of Chakra Course)** is something I came up with, since Naruto's control has always been terrible and in other fics I seen that most people think it was because of his Chakra reserves and I agree with that opinion. So I created the **Chakra Control and Reserves Ratio** Theory, which explains how and why the amount of chakra one has affects their control.

I plan to explain how Chakra is measured to at some point, any questions please PM me.

Details for both are shown below.

* * *

 **ARC Course (Abnormal Reserves of Chakra Course)**

Is a course instated by the First Hokage, for students who have Chakra reserves beyond that of the minimal and average amount of the majority students taught at the academy.

This was done mostly for students born from civilian family's, students that come from Shinobi clans are known to have larger reserves then those that don't. They however received help and special training designed to work with their reserves, that their clans has developed over the years.

However, every so often a civilian can be born with an Abnormal Level of Chakra and is unable to perform the training the academy curriculum provides to the best of their ability.

The First Hokage and his brother who would later become the second Hokage with their sensory ability's noticed, during the first batch of Graduates from the academy's first year, a lot of students with High Chakra reserves failed.

Seeing this the First and Second Hokage's gave these students a modified version of their clan's training, which was designed to work with the Senju's higher than normal Chakra reserves.

After a few months of the training all the students that failed passed, when they were deemed unfit to be ninja by normal academy standards.

In order to avoid holding back potential ninja due to lack of proper training, the first two Hokage's, constructed the ARC course for students that have above a certain amount of Chakra.

And then teach them Chakra Control excises that they can work and let them increase their control to the same level of those with low chakra reserves.

Both the first and second Hokage added a law to the village charter.

 **Paragraph 10. Section B**

 **Shinobi Training Laws and Regulations**

"All students by law are required to have their chakra measured upon entering of the academy, and if their chakra levels qualify them. They shell receive training in the Abnormal Reserves of Chakra Course. This right is to be provided to all citizens of Konohagakure by village law and this decree can't be overruled or removed without the consent of all members of the council, Hokage and Fire Daimyo."

"Signed by the **First Hokage Hashirama Senju, The Fire Daimyo of the Land of Fire and Council Konohagakure"**

* * *

 **Chakra Control and Reserves Ratio Theory**

Is one of the first and most basic things taught at the academy. The theory states that the amount of control a person has over their Chakra has a direct correlation to the level of their chakra reserves.

This is because Chakra Control requires one to manipulate a precise amount of chakra depending on what they are trying to achieve.

The amount of Chakra used can have a vary of effects on the task one preforms.

An example of this is tree climbing, too much Chakra will cause one to destroy the tree they are on and send the user flying, to little however and one is unable to grip the tree with their chakra and fall off.

It is easier for one to measure and learn the right amount of Chakra to use when someone's reserves are smaller, then they would if they were larger.

This is because it is easier to achieve the precise amount of Chakra one needs for an exercise, when their base Chakra levels are closer to the target amount necessary.

The academy is designed to work with this, by teaching students to control low level amounts of chakra and build up their reserves and control over time. By doing exercises that require them to control and use more chakra each time.

And because of this it is more effective for people with large chakra to do the opposite and work down from exercises that teach and require them to control large amounts of chakra first before they start learning how to control smaller amounts.

 **Please Review :)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	5. End of Discussion

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 5:** **End of the Discussion**

* * *

"Hokage-Sama, please believe him this is way too elaborate to be a prank or some fake, I am willing to stake my life that this is the real Naruto." Iruka pleaded with his leader.

The Third looks onto his subordinate in sadness, he just couldn't take that risk with the village that he loves and after so many mistakes that he's done in order to keep it safe.

"It's alright Iruka-Sensei, If Jiisan wasn't suspicious, he wouldn't be worthy to carry the hat. A Hokage needs to make hard choices for the village that he loves and keeps those he cherishes safe." Naruto spoke his voice filled with wisdom beyond his age, as he entered Hokage mode again.

The Third Hokage wanted nothing more than to hand the hat over to the boy in front of him, he could see the eyes of a Kage on him and a will of fire that burned brighter than any he's seen before. There was almost no doubt in his mind that if this person was the real Naruto then he would be the greatest Hokage there ever is or ever will be.

The third gave a nod of respect to Naruto a sign he wanted the boy to continue.

Despite the situation Naruto was in he was having a blast, one of the things he's always wanted was to earn his grandfather figures respect and make him proud, but he passed before he got the chance to see the man he became. But now here he is one of his biggest heroes looking at him as an equal and with respect.

He could tell that the Third wants to believe him and he admired the man even more for holding himself back from doing so. He may not have been the best Hokage, but he was definitely worthy of the job, he held the longest reign among the Hokage and lead the village through three wars. It wouldn't have been exaggerated to say that the village only survived this long because of him.

But there was one weakness the Third had he loved this village and those in it too much, he had difficulty making the harder choices and put too much faith in the wrong people. He never abused his power and was almost afraid to use it at all.

He was almost too qualified for the job, loving the village to the point that it could destroy itself, but when he hardened his heart and made the tough decisions he was one of greatest Kage there was. To Naruto who meet all past Hokage's, the Third reminded him of a combination of the first and second Hokage's. Naïve, but also a realist, yet because of that he has trouble following through with his choices and is split between the two paths wanting the best of both worlds.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to fight the Third and hoped he would get the chance one day.

"You Know, you remind me of both Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's and I'm sure there both proud of who've you become." Naruto smiled at the third and left him and Iruka confused at the sudden statement.

Hiruzen was happy about that, he had no idea how this Naruto knew his two predecessors, but he could tell that he meant his words and felt a burden on his shoulders be lifting at the thought of the two men he respected most approving of him.

"I thank you with the compliment, but we've gone off track you still need to make me believe in your story." Hiruzen smiled at the twelve-year-old Kage and a look of understanding past between the two Kage.

"I know, what I am about to tell you next should do it, since this should only be known to six people, including you." Naruto nodded and the Thirds brow raised at the statement and his jaw dropped at what the boy said next.

"The Uchiha massacre was orchestrated by Danzo, he ordered well more like blackmailed Itachi to kill the clan, who were planning a coup d'état, in exchange for his brother Sasuke being spared and not finding out the truth. You originally had Shisui and Itachi, working to prevent the coup and you agreed to let Shisui use his Kotoamatsukami to stop the Uchiha leaders from making their move and calm the clan down. This plan was stopped when Danzo stole Shisui eye for his own use and he was forced to commit suicide and give his remaining eye to Itachi. Danzo then convinced Itachi to take matters in his own hands so he could get more Sharingan for his own use, by killing off all clan members beside Sasuke." Naruto told them, revealing the biggest cover up in the village's history.

A lot of thoughts went through the third's head, he knew Danzo played a too much of a big role in the massacre and Shisui's death, but had no proof. Nor did he know about the fact he had one of Shisui's eyes, it explained so much of how he's gained power over the years.

The information should only be known to him and his advisors, plus Itachi. _"That's five people, but he said there was six, does that mean that there's another or was he talking about himself."_

' _Either way the only way he could know so much is if he was working with Itachi or Danzo or had a spy network greater than Jiraiya's ever was, even he doesn't know the truth about Itachi and only sees him as faceless contact.'_

The only of choice was if he was telling the truth and since he told him that he knew about, he's not someone who wants to harm the village.

Hiruzen had no choice, but to put his faith in Naruto, from everything he's said the boy in front of him cared about the village and had an emotional investment in most topics he told them.

Iruka looked to the third, for confirmation on what he just heard. "Ok, I believe you, or am at least willing to trust you, I assume chakra spike earlier was you're doing." The Third conceded and smiled as he asked the boy about the chaos that was happening today, Iruka was relieved that the Hokage trusted Naruto.

"Yeah, sorry, at first assumed it was Genjutsu or some other Jutsu so I tried to dispel it with a chakra pulse." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I see by what you said you probably came back by accident then?" the Third Hokage questioned, able to tell that Naruto actually didn't come back of his own free will then.

"Yeah, you see in my time I was given half of the Sage of Six Paths Chakra and I sort of messed up and got sent back by accident and I can't back to my time." Naruto explained, both Iruka and the Third were taken back at the mention of a mythical person and that Naruto had some of his powers. Both were starting to think this discussion was more trouble than its worth.

"Really, so the Sage of Six paths gave you half of his powers, your story just keeps getting more unbelievable." The third sagged.

"Yeah, well if I told you everything that happened in my timeline, you would think me more crazy than you already do, believe me impossible and unbelievable lost all meaning where I come from." Naruto told them and after everything that was said, both the two adults, really didn't want to know what else happened in the future.

"I'll take your word for it, so now what? Are you really stranded here and can't return to your own time?" The darkening look in Naruto's eyes was all the confirmation he needed.

"Yes, I can travel through time, but the future, I came from was destroyed by doing so, so I can never go back." Naruto dead panned and both adults caught the sadness in his voice as he did.

The third was about to question that logic when "And don't use a time paradox would occur, I said the same thing when Super Gramps, sorry the Sage of Six Paths told me." Naruto corrected and both shinobi were left speechless that he referred to the creator of ninjutsu like that.

"The sage told you?" the third asked.

"Yeah, he said that time is like a river and not supposed to flow backwards, and since I possessed parts of his powers and was the one who travelled back, the laws of time don't apply to me anymore." Naruto told them and like his nickname the Professor the third had a rough idea what he meant.

"I see so what are you planning to do now?" The third asked the boy he sees as a grandson.

"I plan to live my life here and rebuild everything I lost." Naruto responded with determination and fire in his eyes.

"Very well, I don't suppose you can tell me about the future?" The third asked and Iruka perked up as he did, who wouldn't be interested in the future. Both were curious what happened to them.

"Well" Naruto was stopped by the voice in his head _**"Don't, we don't want to change events two much, the less they know the better, keep what they know limited to events that are about to occur."**_ Kurama spoke up.

"I can't tell you everything, since it could change what will happen more than it already is, so I will keep what I tell you about, to events that are coming up." Naruto spoke up, before he asked a question himself. "Speaking of which, what's the date exactly I don't know the exact time I travelled to is?" Naruto asked.

"You just failed the graduation test for the second time." Iruka spoke up and had a tinge of resentment in his voice now that he knows about Naruto being set up to fail.

"I see so I have six months before I become a Genin, but if you don't change the rules back I'll fail again for sure." Naruto expressed annoyed that even though he is a technically a Kage he could still fail to become Genin.

"How did you pass before then?" the Third enquired, not understand that he could still pass if he can't make clones.

"Mizuki was a traitor when I failed, he came up and told me if I steal the forbidden scroll and learn a Jutsu I could become a genin. I did and learned **Shadow Clones** which were perfect for me." Naruto revealed and Iruka took it hard.

"What Mizuki, he wouldn't do that." Iruka tried to argue, but Naruto stopped him.

"He would, he was planning to steal and give the scroll to Orochimaru, when you showed up, he told me about the Kyuubi and that it was sealed inside me." Naruto spoke up and the third continued.

"There was evidence in the past showing that Mizuki could have killed his comrades, but we ignored it due to his track record in the end and some pushing from Danzo." Hiruzen spoke up, to Iruka's surprise, having never heard of this before now.

"In which case I'll try and fix the academy graduation, if not we will let Mizuki situation play out as before and then I can give you a field promotion and use the excuse that you learning Shadow clones proves that Mizuki was sabotaging you." The third Hokage summarised before he ordered Iruka.

"Iruka, I know that he's your friend, but we can't let this slide keep a watch on him, but don't reveal your intentions." The third Hokage ordered.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" Iruka accepted, but felt bad that his best friend could be an enemy.

The third looked at Naruto and then grinned "So the Nanadaime?" he asked.

"Yep, it took years and I had to wait until most of the council were dead and buried, but I did it, I became Hokage!" Naruto jumped as he proclaimed he achieved his dream.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to take the hat now could I." Hiruzen laughed at the face Naruto made at the idea.

"No, way in hell, I escaped the paperwork and have no intentions of being chained down by it again so soon." Naruto practically screamed causing Iruka and the Third to laugh.

"Hahaha, I never thought I'll the day you would say no to being Hokage." Iruka laughed before the third chimed in.

"I understand; the blasted paperwork is literally a never ending hell on earth." Sarutobi glared at said paperwork and Naruto joined in, any Kage would be able to tell they were trying to set the damn thing on fire.

"Yeah, well, I will take the role again, but I have some more pressing matters to attend to before I do." Naruto grinned as told them.

"Oh really what can be more important than being Hokage?" The third asked and Iruka looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Living my life, I love the village, but after I became Hokage, I wasn't able to live my life like I wanted anymore and it caused a lot of problems." Naruto told them a look of regret in his eyes.

"So sorry old man, but I don't plan to become Hokage for a long, long time." Naruto told them.

The third looked at the boy and understood "I understand being a Kage is a full time job and doesn't give you much free time for other matters, have any idea who should succeed me then, I don't want to stay in this chair until you're ready to take my place."

"Tsunade-Baachan for Godaime and Kakashi for Rokudaime, by the time I'm ready they should have cleaned up the council and I'll be free to take over in peace, I swear some of the old farts just wouldn't let up no matter what I did, the village almost went into civil war because they wouldn't make me Kage." Naruto waved his arms in protest.

"Tsunade and Kakashi I would have never expected them as Hokage, but I'm sure they did a good job and it's nice hearing Tsunade came back." The third had a far way look in his eyes.

"It wasn't easy, but I'll tell when we get her to take the seat again." Naruto told him, before he got a serious look on his face "Now I want to ask something, why is it I never learned about the Uzumaki clan at the academy." He asked with a hint of resentment, when he found out how close the village was to his clan, he felt insulted that it was never taught and his clan just erased.

The Third was surprised and anger at what the question could mean "What do mean, the academy should have explained all of Uzumaki history and our relation with Uzushiogakure."

"Actually Hokage-Sama, the information about Uzushiogakure was wiped from the curriculum after the Kyuubi attack, I remembered that our Sensei just stopped teaching it and it's no longer on the list of what we should teach." Iruka spoke up, surprised to find out Naruto had a clan related to Konoha's long-time ally Uzushiogakure.

Killer intent filled the room **"What! How dare they break the treaty we had with them, Iruka I will provide you with all the material to teach it and help you teach the class! This is an outrage the council has gone too far!"** The third roared, Konoha owned more to Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure than anyone else and the first Hokage himself would dismantle the village if he ever found out what they did to his relatives, not to mention the other two Kage and two Uzumaki they were close to.

He looked at Naruto sadly and realised just how much he missed about his family "Naruto-Kun, I'll hand over everything we have on your clan and let you to live in the Uzumaki compound." The third told the boy he failed, he planned for Naruto learn about his clan and only now he realised just how bad it was and why he was so desperate to know his family before.

"Wait Uzumaki-Compound?" Naruto questioned, having never heard about it before now.

"Don't you know it?" He asked, a hint of suspicion, how could he not know about the place the Uzumaki owned.

"I know about the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple on the outskirts of the village, but by the time I started looking for more about my clan it was lost or destroyed." Naruto spoke, it was a sore spot with him that his clan was basically erased from history.

The Third pondered this, before he asked "Was there ever a major attack on the village?" The look Naruto gave and how he masked his emotions provided his answer.

"I see, The Uzumaki compound, has seals that make it impossible to find if you don't know where to look and it's so old that it would have been forgotten about. If the seals were activated from an attack, then the compound would have been hidden from normal people and all knowledge, it had protected." The third stated and was happy when Naruto smiled and got excited, seeing the boy act his age warmed his heart knowing that Naruto never completely changed from the boy he knew.

"You mean I can learn about my clan?" Naruto ask with hope, and the third thought.

" _Yes and not just you, but everyone will."_ Sarutobi thought, not letting the slight against Uzumaki go on anymore _"No one has sacrificed more for this villager then the Uzumaki, there whole country was destroyed because of it, in the end."_ The old man thought, memories of the land of Whirlpools last stand and just how much of an affect it had on the war.

"Yes the record would have been kept safe and all the Jutsu Mito and your parent left would be in there." The third told him.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted as he jumped and landed on his butt still not used to difference between his new and old body.

Finally, he would find out about his family about his clan.

"Now if there is no more to discuss you are…" The third was stopped before he could finish and dismiss the meeting.

"Wait! Orochimaru plans to attack during the Chunin exams finals, we should start preparing now." Naruto said, at the mention of his old student the thirds eyes hardened, Naruto wanted to tell him about how Orochimaru was sort of a good guy, in his time, but it wasn't time yet for that.

"Thank you for the warning anything else?" The Third said in a sombre voice.

"Nope, that's it for now I'll say more after I graduate." Naruto saluted.

"Ok then you two need to get to the academy, Naruto come by tomorrow and I'll show you the compound." The third told the boy and Naruto's eyes shone with excitement.

"Ok, I'll see you!" Naruto ran out the room, but he rushed back and said one more thing "Oh, and use shadow clones to do paperwork and train some more and get back into shape." As Naruto said those words the third's head hit the desk and he ran off smiling, a fox like grin on his face.

"Damn you Minato, that was your secret, why didn't you tell me." Hiruzen kept banging his head on the desk again and again, as muttered curses to his predecessor, for keeping the secret to defeating paperwork to himself.

Before Iruka could follow the Hokage ordered him, his head still hiting the desk as he did "Iruka keep an eye on him."

Iruka looked back at his leader "You still don't believe him?" he questioned.

Hiruzen stopped hitting his desk and answered "No, I believe him, but Naruto-Kun is hiding some things from us and even though I trust him, I can tell that he was burdened by something big. Truth is I had many more questions, but they will have to wait, it looks like the day has taken quite a toll on Naruto-Kun already. Iruka everything Naruto mentioned is a triple S Rank secret and you can't mention it at all, is that understood."

Iruka nodded as he left the room after Naruto, so many revelations revealed already and he just knew a lot more would happen with is student by the end of the day.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And done this chapter was supposed to wrap up Naruto's talk with the third and show what Hiruzen was like. He admitted himself he wasn't the best and relied on Danzo to much in the manga and I sort of saw him as something in-between the Second and First Hokage's.

He loves the village and is naive, but can also be realist if needed, I want to give a reason for all the mistakes he made with Naruto, the Uchiha and Danzo and expand on his characters a bit more, I am hoping to show him as Kage I think he should have been in canon.

As for the Uzumaki considering they were allied with Konoha and related to the Senju, there was just too little information on them in canon and I hated how the clan wasn't expended more, so I am going to show the clan like it should have been, in my eyes.

 **Please Review ;)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	6. It's Never that Easy

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 6:** **It's Never that Easy**

* * *

Hiruzen watched as the teacher left like order and breathed a deep sigh. He knew he made a lot mistakes during his time as Hokage, but the revelation of how much Danzo and his old teammates went behind his back shocked him.

Getting his pipe left on his desk, he gets ready to fix some of his mistakes. He wasn't going to let his feelings for his old friends let him keep turning a blind eye anymore.

If what Naruto said was true, then he had a lot of work to do. After all, not many got a second chance to fix his old mistakes.

* * *

Naruto was standing outside the doorway of his old classroom. Everything was the same as before he graduated. He stood frozen, his outstretched hand hovering just above the door.

Feeling so many emotions, he didn't know what to do. Fear. Excitement. Joy. All of these overwhelmed him. 'Why was he so troubled?' you may ask.

Simple, because behind this door will be all his younger friends, but more importantly, the person he's been longing to see more than anyone else. His wife Hinata Uzumaki.

Except his Hime was no longer his wife or an Uzumaki anymore and it scared him; it scared him that she was no longer his, that she didn't have any right to be with him.

Sure, his Hime reassured him about her eternal love again and again, but the approaching meeting with her now that she wasn't his wife anymore terrified him.

' _What if she doesn't love me yet?'_ Went through his head. He knew without a doubt his Hime was his soulmate, his other half, and the only one for him. His true love.

He knew if she didn't accept him. If she didn't give him her love, his life would have been empty. Even if he became Hokage, fulfilling his dream would of have been hollow, because he would have lacked the one thing he always wanted: someone who loves him with all their heart; someone who he could give himself wholly without fear.

His eyes closed in remembrance as, the second time his heart was utterly broken. When Toneri stole his wife away from him, how she willingly went with him as she apologised, because she rejected his love.

He was too hurt and shattered to see the turmoil and hurt in her eyes at the time. How she didn't want to hurt him, how she only wanted to save her sister.

He almost lost his beloved, right after he was finally able to figure out his true feelings. He vowed it would never let her go again, that he would remain by her side together that he would never let go of her hand.

He took another breath and the first and most horrifying time of his life flashed before his eyes. The time when his wife almost died before he even realised her feelings, before he realised how much the first time she told him she loved him meant.

He saw her fighting Pain with all her heart, risking her life to protect him. She was the only person who came to help him back then and he had been filled both overwhelming joy and sorrow.

As the image of Pain delivering the finishing blow a lone tear fall as he re-experienced the pain of believing his Hime had died to protect him. He lost his anger and gave himself over to the hatred he felt, and fully allowed the pre reformed Kurama to take control.

If Hinata had died, he would have truly been lost. He wouldn't have been able to keep smiling and would have broken when Obito killed his comrades in the war.

His hand finally touched the door it was hovering by. It may not be his wife in there, but she was still the woman he fell in love with.

Their love has gone through many trials and they have always come through closer and stronger. Even if she didn't love him, he would still love her and make her his once more.

He was still scared, though. He wanted to be with his family, to hug his wife, to kiss her. But he couldn't at least not yet. _'But one day we will have our family back Hinata-Hime.'_

With determination Naruto slid open the door ready to face his latest trial.

* * *

The world froze for a second, his eyes landing on his young Hime in seconds. His azure orbs, met her lavender moons.

Time went by slowly as the star-crossed lovers met once more, their love for one another overcoming even time and space.

He watched mesmerised as she went through the stages of love sickness just from his stare alone. She was adorable to him, rose covering her cheeks and her eyes sparkled at him in love and adoration. Her soft pale skin seemed to glow as her hands came together. Her silky midnight blue hair was short, yet it still made her beautiful and he still desired to run his hand through it.

He was entranced as she looked away in embarrassment, an action she never outgrew and he was happy she didn't. He loved her, all of her: the brave and determined tigress that would fight for her loved ones, as well as seduce and play with him, to the shy kitten she would become at a moment's notice because of him. He loved all of her every aspect of her and though he knew she doesn't like her shy side, he never wanted to lose it, because it would mean losing a part of the woman he loves.

' _Wow, how could I have been so ignorant…she's beautiful'_ He couldn't understand how his younger self could ignore such a goddess. She was beauty incarnate in his eyes.

Yet despite her feelings, despite how amazing and beautiful she is, he never once looked her way. Sure, he always thought she was cute, but he never bothered to really look to see how beautiful she was inside and out.

But now he was no longer his ignorant self. Sure he may still be dense sometimes, but his Hime radiated beauty that would make her the envy of others and the desire of many.

She could have had any man she wanted, yet she chose him. His heart felt warm at the knowledge of this, that she chooses him above all others, because she truly loves him.

He regretted not getting with her sooner, he regretted not being with her all those years, for missing out on so much, especially when he looked back to how adorable her younger self was. He missed never spending time with younger Hinata-Chan. Sure his Hime was a goddess and adorable and he loved her, but to him her younger self was the cutest she ever was. She may have been much more beautiful when she was older, but that was a different charm from the Hime before him now.

And he counted himself lucky that he got the chance to experience the sides of his Hime, he never got the chance to before. A chance to not miss out on being with his soulmate when she was younger.

The two future lovers just stared in each other's eyes, shyly ignorant to the rest of the world.

"Hey look the idiot forgot to get change out of his pyjamas! And look at them: they're all wrecked. The loser probably can't even afford real clothes in the first place. Maybe that's why he's always in that horrible orange jumpsuit." The harsh words came from one Sakura Haruno the person who was like a sister to him in his past life.

Looking down in horror he saw she was right: he was still in the pyjamas he wore this morning, damaged from earlier. Red tinted his face as he became the laughing stock of the class.

Hurt covered his features as he looked at his future pinked haired teammate and he remembered what she was like before they became Team Seven. To put it simply, she was a bitch. He may love her like family, but now he could clearly see it without his desperation for attention or attempting to one up Sasuke weren't blinding him anymore.

But it wasn't just Sakura, his eyes surveyed the room, all his friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Kiba- were all laughing, heck even Sasuke-Temee and Shino had small smirks.

And another realisation hit him hard, for in this time, they weren't his friends, or at least nowhere near what they became.

Sakura was a bitch and fangirl that doesn't care about anything or anyone else, but Sasuke, he was going to have a hell of a time changing her back into the young woman and dependable shinobi she became in his time.

Shikamaru and Choji were both laughing at his expense. Sure they were still technically friends in this time too, but they didn't respect him at all. It was also quite highly they let him hang out with them more out of pity than actual friendship now that he thought back to it. After all, they never invited him over to their house or parties, they also always refused his invites to his house - that one year he grew brave enough to attempt to throw his own birthday party.

His eyes landed on Ino, who was also laughing. They were never friends at the academy, but she was one of the ones that least changed as they grew up. Sure, she's a fangirl, but if he remembers right, Ino always had a soft side and if her and Sakura never broke off their friendship to start a rivalry over Sasuke, she would have been one of the more tolerable members of his old class. She also understood that Sasuke wasn't everything, even if she still throws herself at him, she was dependable when they became genin.

Next was Kiba. He was like Shikamaru and Choji someone who Naruto befriend somewhat at the academy, but had zero respect and only saw him as a fool that would never become Hokage and should stop trying. He remembered how during their academy and genin days Kiba was quite arrogant until he beat some sense and respect into him at the Chunin exams. Knowing him, he'll have to do that again to get him to back off. Kiba even admitted himself that until he lost, he didn't see Naruto as nothing more than an omega, but after that he started to respect him and Kiba becoming Hokage was a joke between the two as rivals instead of an insult to Naruto's abilities.

Then there was Shino and, sure, he didn't respect him either, but he would come around easily since, he lets logic guide him and would be among the first to see he was wrong. He still wasn't a friend, though he could count on the bug user to have his back and treat him as an equal. It would also let Naruto finally earn forgiveness for forgetting about him so many times and not inviting him, though it was impossible at the time to the Sasuke retrieval mission.

Finally, was Naruto's most precious person Hinata Hyuga…it hurt him so much that she no longer had Uzumaki to her name, but he would hopefully change that. She was a breath of fresh, even though she wasn't as brave as in the future, he could count on Hinata to always be Hinata. He knew that she would never really change on the inside still being that shy, but brave at heart girl she's always been.

However, as his thoughts went back to his love he realised something in shock as he looked down, tuning out anymore of Sakura's insults. _'Oh Kami, I'm in my pyjamas in front of Hinata-Hime.'_

Sure in the future, Hinata had seen him with and without his PJ's on, but still, her seeing him now was so embarrassing and what was worse they had all tears in them and were coming a part.

' _Aw man, what will I do, Hinata-Hime is a princess she wouldn't want to be with a guy who looks like he came right out of the gutter.'_ His fears were unfounded, but being seen like that by the one you love is embarrassing.

His worries were unfounded, however, since Hinata loves him both inside and out, including the sweet fool he could be sometimes and was having a much different reaction. _'Oh Kami-Sama Naruto-Kun…is almost.'_

She was at first worried when her crush came in with torn clothes. But when she realised how cute he was in pyjamas her mind began to wander. She quickly wiped her nose after getting too excited, she could clearly see her beloveds already developed muscles and unlike the times she…accidently saw him with the Byakugan, they were in colour.

Naruto quickly fled the classroom, not wanting to make a fool of himself any further in front of his one true love.

However, he was stopped as a hand grabbed him by the collar and still unable to move 100%, he was easily held in place as Iruka brought him back into the room.

"Why, Naruto leaving so soon?" Iruka taunted as he held the squirming boy in the air.

Glaring at his teacher the boy shouted. "Come on Iruka-Sensei I need to get changed into some real clothes!"

Iruka only smiled as he responded. "Sorry Naruto, but class has been delayed long enough already. Please take your seat so we can catch up on lost time." Iruka said, an almost evil grin plastered on his face as he told the time traveller to sit down.

' _This for all the pranks I did growing up isn't it?'_ He asked mentally, with a pout and glare to Iruka.

' _Yes, yes, it is.'_ Iruka smiled, reading the boy's mind, it was a golden opportunity to get back at his little knucklehead and he was going to savour it.

Naruto begrudgingly made his way to his seat. It would do no good to make a scene now and he could always get his sensei back later.

Iruka and most of the class watched in half shock as Naruto passed the empty seat beside Sakura without so much as a glance.

As Naruto made his way to his sit his heart started hammering, as each step brought him closer to his beloved Hime.

He forgot all about his plan on not making a scene. He wanted, no – needed - to be near his Hime once more.

Hinata watched as the love of her life, passed his well-known crush and made his way to her. _'Oh Kami…i-is he going to…'_

She didn't get to finish her thoughts as what she swore was a voice of an angle met her ears. "H-Hinata-Chan…m-may…I-I sit next to you." Naruto stuttered out, mentally hitting himself as his tenant had a fit.

He was bloody Hokage, hero to the world, the child of prophecy and talking to his future wife makes him loss his nerve.

The class jaw dropped as Naruto acted…well, like Hinata as he asked to sit next her. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy and inferiority as the boy, until yesterday, was chasing her like a lost puppy was now stuttering and blushing because of Hinata, of all people.

' _The loser is probably only trying to make me jealous anyway.'_ She told herself. She liked the power trip she got whenever Naruto came back for more when she rejected him. How it made her look desirable, even though her beloved Sasuke-Kun ignored her as if she didn't exist.

Hinata could only nod yes, like a bobble head as she tried not to faint. Her Naruto-Kun gave her a dazzling smile as he took his sit… **NEXT TO HER OF ALL PEOPLE!**

He glanced at her shyly as he said something that sent her heart soaring. "Y-You're …really cute." Her crush blurted out and she struggled with all her might not to faint as she looked away.

Naruto had the same reaction to having realised what he was saying, the emotions he was feeling after everything that has happened overwhelming him.

Iruka smiled as this gave him a very good hint on the future the boy came from. _'I'm happy that you two managed to find each other.'_

He went on to start his lecture, Hinata and Naruto failing at trying to hide the glances they were sending each other.

* * *

 **In The Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen eyed his old teammates and rival Danzo. He was going to finally put down the law here and now.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here." He stated indifferently.

"Yes, I assume it's to deal with the surge of chakra that Uzumaki was the source of earlier." Koharu stated. "We should take measures to ensure the Jinchuuriki is controlled and-"

"And tell me where did that information come from?" The Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Our sources have told us that the chakra spike originated from Uzumaki-San's apartment which is now partly destroyed." Homura replied, causing Hiruzen to mentally remind himself to give his Anbu a sweep through before anything else leaks.

"We should quarantine the Jinchuuriki, he seems to have started experimenting with the power he holds, measures must be taken to ensure he can properly control himself." Danzo spoke, the war hawk already planning to use this for his gain.

All three council members start to leave. "And where do you think you are going? We are not done yet!" He barked out, causing his three old friends to look at him in surprise. They thought for sure Hiruzen would agree this time, even he couldn't deny their Jinchuuriki discovering his powers this early and being left to his own devices was asking for trouble.

"And what would that be Hiruzen?" Danzo asked and backed away as his old rival gave him a serious glare.

"I am your Hokage Danzo don't forget that!" He threatened. And the war hawk backed off as he bowed.

"Forgive me Hokage-Sama." He said with fake serenity.

Hiruzen brought out a document that caused all three elders to start sweating, well more like looking slightly unnerved in Danzo case.

In Hiruzen hands was a document to suspend the ARC Course signed by the Hokage and fire daimyo themselves.

They all knew the risk of what they did, but they never thought their old fool of teammate would actually look back and find that document.

"It seems someone has been using both mine and the fire daimyo's name to sabotage our academy students."

* * *

Iruka finally finished his boring lecture something which Naruto put to good use and by good use, he spent the entire lecture glancing at the fair girl next him, who, more than willingly shared his glances.

It seemed by coincidence, both Naruto and Hinata would glance at each other at the exact same time. However, it also both end up with them looking away to in embarrassment.

They all broke for lunch. **"GRRRRR!"** Sound came from Naruto who blushed as he put a hand to his stomach.

"Man I'm hungry!" He exclaimed only to sigh the next minute. "Too bad forgot to bring any lunch."

Hinata blushed as she looked at her crush. "Emm…N-Naruto-Kun…y-you…could share my lunch." She stuttered almost pleading as she said it.

Naruto looked at her in awe, his blue orbs sparkling with joy and a strong adoration. " **REALLY!** That would be great! I'm sure your food will be amazing!" He told her, causing the girl to fiddle with her fingers again.

Both Naruto and Hinata decided to eat their food at one of the places outside, where they could eat in peace under the sun. To Hinata it was almost like one of her dream dates where would Naruto ask her out to a picnic.

* * *

Meanwhile Ino was trying to gossip with her former best friend. "Come on, forehead, don't tell me you're not interested in Hinata and Naruto becoming a couple?" She asked as she tried to convince her former friend to spy on the budding couple.

"Why bother? That idiot is only trying to make me jealous." Sakura stated, believe that was more likely than Naruto realising she wasn't worth chasing.

"I don't think so, I mean the way he looks at Hinata is completely different then the way he looks at anyone else, and did you see the way he acted? It obvious Naruto's got it bad for her." Ino responded, remembering how cute they were.

"I'm happy, Hinata has been in love with him forever. Aren't you happy Naruto isn't chasing you anymore?" Ino asked, after all Hinata was a nice girl: shy, but nice, and deserved happiness and even though Naruto the dead last and a loser, the young girl's affection for the blond was obvious.

Sakura just huffed at her rival's response. "Psst as if. Just watch that Baka will be following me around like a lost puppy again by the end of the week."

Ino looked at Sakura and then a glint in her eyes appeared. "Oh, I see your jealous that Naruto is giving all his attention to Hinata now. Well don't worry, just leave Sasuke-Kun to me an-"

" **YOU KEEP YOU FILTHY PAWS OFF MY SASUKE-KUN WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF HINATA GETTING THAT LOSER THEIR BOTH FAILURES AND DESERVE EACHOTHER!"** Sakura screeched at the audacity. Ino had to try and steal her Sasuke-Kun even more so that she would imply that she's jealous over Naruto's new so-called interest.

"Sheesh don't have to have a fit forehead. I was only happy for Hinata and trying to be friendly." Ino ran off small tears in her eyes. She hated that Sakura ruined their friendship for Sasuke. _'She could at least be nicer about it.'_

' _ **THAT INO PIG TRYING TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN!'**_ Her inner voice bellowed.

"I'm not jealous of Hinata. You'll see Naruto will be running back to me like always." She told herself, but she had her doubts since Naruto now showed zero interest, she started to worry about herself as a woman. _'You'll see, I only need Sasuke-Kun and no one else, after all, who could resist me? I'm beautiful.'_

Her hand absently touched her forehead. _'I am; you'll see who could resist my charms the Baka will be back to following me any day now.'_

* * *

 **Back with Hinata and Naruto**

* * *

Hinata present Naruto with an orange Bento and Naruto smiled. "But what about you? You need to eat too."

Hinata blushed as she played with her fingers once more. "I-I have another lunch." She told him.

"Oh really?" Naruto looked at her accusingly, causing Hinata to get nervous under his scrutiny.

"YES!" She squeaked pulling out another Bento that was purple.

"Wow, you do have another one, but why? I mean, if this is meant for someone else I can't eat it." He teased, knowing his Hime would make him lunches quite a lot in hopes of giving him them during their academy days.

"I-I just…made to much…so I…" She half heartily stuttered. It was a poor excuse, but she couldn't tell him she made it especially for him. _'He would think I'm weird if I did that.'_

"Well, it's lucky for me that you did. Now I get to have your wonderful home cooked meal!" Naruto praised watching as another adorable blush made its way on to his Hime's face.

' _It's fun teasing her, I better enjoy it while I can before she learns to tease me back like old times.'_ His eyes briefly darkened with thoughts of his lost future and family. _'I'll get it back no matter what.'_

He instantly smiled and tired his Hime's cooking. He was disappointed when he didn't see the Naruto shaped rice balls his Hime loved to make. He quickly took some of his food into his mouth.

As it touched his taste buds it seemed like it melted in his mouth. His beloved was a wonderful cook. _'Man Hinata-Hime sure is an amazing cook. I can't wait, she's only going to get better when she grows up too.'_

"Hinata-Chan this is amazing; you'll surely make an amazing wife one day." He praised causing Hinata to blush like the first time he said it to her on a mission. _'And mother'_ he mentally added, knowing first hand that Hinata will become an amazing woman overall.

Hinata was delighted and imaged herself as her Naruto-Kun's wife, but she was ignorant to the dark look that appeared for a moment. It was for a second, but after years of watching him put his mask up and down at a moment's notice she became quite adapt at seeing the sides of him he tries to hide.

' _What are you hiding Naruto-Kun.'_ She wanted to enjoy the moment, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, Naruto-Kun's eyes were different - they were a deeper shade than usual.

* * *

 **Back to the Hokage Office**

* * *

Koharu, Homura and Danzo eyed the old document they were very familiar with. "It seems someone has forged both mine and the fire daimyo signatures and yet your signatures are genuine." Hiruzen gave them all an accusing glare.

"W-we can explain." Koharu stuttered, in worry they could be in big trouble for this.

"Oh really you have a good reason for committing high treason and preventing thousands of potential ninjas their chance to join our ranks." Hiruzen stated coldly causing his two old teammates to flinch.

"Hiruzen we need to keep him weak and controllable." Koharu stated and the Hokage immediately knew who him was.

"And why would preventing Naruto from becoming a ninja make him controllable?" He asked harshly, fury in his eyes.

"Because it made him dependent on the village." Danzo spoke up. Although shaken from the revelation, it seemed the old war hawk was prepared for the off chance this occurred.

" **Naruto is not a weapon!"** The Sandaime Hokage shouted.

"You are wrong Hokage-Sama. Jinchuuriki are nothing, but weapons that need to be kept on a tight leash." The war hawk and professor views clash once more.

"And sabotaging him made him more likely to betray us if he found out." Hiruzen snapped back.

Danzo looked at his rival with a small shake of no as he told him about their plan. "If we allowed the course to continue, the boy would have grown strong enough to fight back when the villager persecuted him."

"He would have been able to defend himself, you mean." Hiruzen interrupted.

"And tell me do you honestly think the boy would stop there? He would have become a danger to the village if he grew too strong to quickly and opted to leave rather than stay and be what we need him." Danzo eyed his friend.

"You mean a mindless tool like your drones, like the one that you had spying in my office earlier." The Hokage accused.

"I assure you Hokage-Sama I have no part in that, my **ROOT** programme was unfortunately dismantled as ordered." He lied, they could all see it, but he wasn't called the Shinobi of Darkness for nothing - he hid his tracks well. The agent caught earlier was killed by suicide seal seconds before interrogation.

"Be that as it may, the agent wouldn't have gotten this far without help. Back to business your actions could have caused disastrous results." He got back to point, if Naruto learned this when he was young and left, then he could have turned the Kyuubi against them and without an Uzumaki they wouldn't be able to seal it away a fourth time.

"I beg to differ. By removing the program, the Jinchuuriki was forced to become reliant on the village despite its ill treatment of him. This served to keep him chained down because he lacked the ability to leave and survive on his own in the ninja world as well as unable to escape us if he tired." It was true any thoughts of Naruto leaving would have been hopeless since even though he could survive in the village on his own the outside world was different place all together. He remained ignorant to the other villagers and had no place to go. They could have easily captured an unskilled Jinchuuriki when, he had no skills or anywhere to go.

"Once more, since we succeeded in confining him to the village, he's developed a need to be acknowledge since it's the only way his treatment would improve. This ensures his loyalty and we can keep a close eye on him, monitoring his abilities so he remains within our control. He would be strong asset, yet weak enough that he won't get any ideas of betraying us." Danzo finished, it was a good plan, Naruto did just as he predicted he became loyal to the village second to none and never left despite any hard feelings he had for the place.

"Be that as it may, why remove the substitution of the clone jutsu which would prevent Naruto from becoming a ninja in the first place?" Hiruzen asked, even if Naruto was a Jinchuuriki he would need to get official training somehow.

"You have nothing to worry about, we knew that he would never be able to do normal clones and planned to give him shadow clones after he failed gradation with the rest of his age group. With the village leaders helping him, he would have developed a strong sense of loyalty and believe we are on his side and earning his trust." Was the war Hawks response and the other council members nodded in agreement.

However, something else click with Hiruzen and he made a note to bring it up with Naruto.

"Either way I am reinstating the program immediately." Koharu and Homura looked ready to argue.

"Do I need to remind of the crime you committed with this stunt and do I need to get the fire daimyo involved." Both shut up after that.

"No need - we will allow the reinstatement of the program." Danzo stated, causing the others to back off. It affected his plans a bit, but he could still make do with the current state of the Jinchuuriki. He would use his right eye to win the daimyo over, but he couldn't let Hiruzen catch on to the fact he had it. _'Not only that, but the ninja are too loyal to Hiruzen for me to take control now and a civil war would be disastrous_ _with what will be coming in a few months.'_

Hiruzen was having similar thoughts. _'This would have been the big chance to get rid of Danzo once and for all, but with Shisui eye in his possession, he would be able to easily turn the daimyo to his side and with Orochimaru planning an invasion, we can't risk civil war with what's left of ROOT.'_ Both leaders of their respective factions were at an impasse, opportunities lost for the greater good.

"If that was all then we will take our leave." Koharu stated, but was stopped once more.

"No, there is one more thing to discuss, why was the Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure removed from the academy curriculum when they were both key figures in the village's founding?" The three elders before him begin once more sweating, knowing this would be harder to deal with.

"That speaks for itself - the Uzumaki were masters of sealing jutsu. If the Jinchuuriki begin meddling with his seal it would be a catastrophe. Not only that, but if he thought he had family, he would most likely leave to look for them!" Danzo shouted, he could live with the Jinchuuriki getting extra training this late in the game, but if the boy discovered his heritage, it would ruin his plans.

"Not to mention after the war, those who suffered major losses to the Land of Whirlpool still hold grudges against the Uzumaki and would most likely target Konoha if we showed open support." Homura was the one to speak this time.

"And it didn't occur to you that you were desecrating the memory of a village that was all, but destroyed aiding us, or the fact that our Sensei was related to them!" Hiruzen snapped, the Uzumaki and their village was their greatest ally since the village founding so much so that their clan symbol was incorporated into the villages official uniform and symbol.

"I'm sure Tobirama-Sensei would have agreed. After all the village always comes first was the very first lesson he taught us." Hiruzen glared in disgust at Danzo as he spoke of their deceased master as he tried to twist the man's words around for his own benefit.

"Either way, did you even consider what could have happened had Naruto found?!" Hiruzen roared, but the advisors were completely unaffected by it since they never intended for the boy to learn about his heritage.

"I will also be adding the Uzumaki clan back into the academy curriculum and Naruto will receive the clan compound and inheritance left by the clan." The Hokage said with finality, causing an outrage with the elders.

"Are you insane if that boy, finds out about his clan, he could turn against us along with the Kyuubi!" Koharu screeched. It was foolish it was like giving the fox the key to his cage. The Yondaime-Sama seal was based off the Uzumaki clans it would be easy to open it with the original documents.

"Hiruzen have you gone senile even you should be able to see what would happen if the boy found about his heritage." Danzo tried to reason. He couldn't let the boy find out not when he spent years ensuring he would never find out.

"You will address me as Hokage-Sama and sadly, you are too late. Naruto has already learned about his heritage and clan." The Hokage smirked as the elders went still at the new revelation and the impact it would have.

" **What were you thinking telling him!"** Shouted the two elders why Danzo silently gripped his cane, in anger.

' _If the brat knows making him the weapon he needs to be will be harder.'_ The amount of work Danzo had to make the power of the Kyuubi was increased a lot now that the boy knew. It wouldn't be impossible, but he would need to make drastic changes to his original plan to compensate.

" **Silence!"** The Hokage roared, shutting the two elders up. "For your information, Naruto discovered it on his own, since you obviously didn't hide it as well as you thought you did. Regardless, there will be a council meeting with the Ninja clans tomorrow to officially instate the Uzumaki as a clan of Konohagakure." The elders were going to argue, before they were dismissed.

" **Dismissed!"** Hiruzen voiced boomed throughout the office, commending them to finish and save the discussion for tomorrow. The elders all left, dissatisfied in a matter of minutes their power and plans were dismissed and they lost a great amount of influence.

* * *

 **Back At Academy**

* * *

The day was finally over and Hinata could honestly say it was one of the best days of her life. Her Naruto sat, talked and ate with her.

She should have been on cloud nine, but several things ruined the moment.

Naruto looked at his Hime. "Hey Hinata-Chan want to get some Ramen with me? I know where we can find the best in the world." Naruto invited his Hime on an unofficial date.

But was surprised when Hinata bolted out her seat and through the door as soon as class was dismissed.

Naruto quickly jumped up and followed as best he could in his current state, he still had yet to get used to the difference in size of his younger self compared to his old body.

Luckily, Hinata didn't get far, easily catching up to her as she ran away from him. Grabbing her arm Naruto shouted. "Hinata-Chan what's wrong!" Concern lacing his voice, thinking that her family was the source of her distress, knowing full well they treated his Hime terribly before the Chunin exams.

However, that was not the cause as Hinata turned around and did something he never thought she would.

Before Naruto knew it, he was coughing on the floor, having received a gentle fist strike to his stomach.

Looking up weakly, his heart broke as he saw the teary face of his beloved crying, her Byakugan active and filled with pure fury. **"You are what's wrong! You big fake how dare you transform and imitate my Naruto-Kun!"** She bellowed in outrage. It couldn't have been her Naruto-Kun sure there were some similarities, but as someone who watched him for many years, Hinata could see all the inconsistencies that built up as the day went by.

It crushed her that the person she was talking, to wasn't her beloved, but more than that she was furious at the fact it took her so long to notice and most of all pissed at the phoney that was playing with her feelings.

Her Byakugan glare would have made her father proud for the first time, as she truly gave a death glare befitting a Hyuga.

Naruto's heart screamed out as her words hit, once more he felt like killing his younger self for ignoring his Hime for so long. It was no surprise she wouldn't believe him when until this morning he barely even knew she existed. He was belittling himself, he knew he needed to take it slow and keep a low profile, but desperate for comfort in this new world he couldn't stop himself from approaching his only source of it and stability.

His Hime was the only one he could go for comfort and love he never had in his past life and even though this Hinata was so similar, he was once again reminded that this wasn't the same woman he married and had two children with.

Though they were still the same person, she didn't have the memories he had of another life together.

But now he was paying for his lack of restraint as his worst nightmare came true a second time his Hime the light of his life was rejecting him. **"Hinata-Chan wait, I really am Naruto I swear!"** He pleaded, but they landed on deaf ears as Hinata slapped him across the face.

But this wasn't the same as when she gave him a gentle slap to knock sense into him when he was being stupid. No, this was far worse. It was slap filled with anger and something he never fought his Hime would look at him with. Loathing.

Naruto recoiled from the blow. Hinata was breathing heavily her shyness disabled by the sheer anger and hurt having her heart and pure love messed with caused. **"Don't you dare say another word! My Naruto-Kun would never do the things that you did! He would never ignore Sakura! He would never talk with me, let alone eat with me! But most importantly, he would never call me Hinata-Chan!"**

Each of her declarations was like an arrow to his heart because it was all true. Naruto wanted to cry for his beloved. _'Hinata-Chan I'm so sorry.'_ But Hinata wasn't through there was still a tone of anger left and her final words left Naruto broken once more.

" **Naruto-Kun doesn't even know I exist!"** She shouted before leaving the broken boy alone. Naruto came back in time to see his Hime leave calling out to her trying to stop her and fix the situation.

" **Hinata-Chan!"** But his Hime kept running, running away from him all he could do was watch tears in his eyes. His heart and spirit broken once more.

* * *

Naruto was walking back to his old apartment, well more like staggering back. He was in a daze as he walked through the village being reminded that he was no longer in the village that he came to truly love and call home.

The villagers glared at him and gossiped behind his back, the respect he spent years building gone. It hurt so much, being back in the darkest time of his life, no friends to take away his loneliness, no one he could truly open up to and most importantly no family that loved him.

He was all alone, a Kage without village or true home. He may love the village, but it certainly didn't love him back anymore.

Every step in his old stomping grounds reminded him of what he lost, He slowly made his way back him, his eyes empty his hair dulled as he swayed side to side like a drunk.

The term dead man walking fit him perfectly, because on the inside, he was dying, there was only so much pain the human soul can take before it broke.

He entered the door of his battered apartment not caring about their being a giant hole in it from his earlier attempts to figure what was going on.

He dropped to the bed, lifeless, his eyes closed as his mental exhaustion caught up to him. Tears falling as his Hime crying face came to mind as she rejected him. He wanted her back, he wanted her to hug him to reassure him like so many times before. But her warm embrace would never come.

Without realising it the scenery changed to the watery void of what was left of his mindscape. Warm slim arms embraced him lovingly.

Surprised Naruto looked up to see his beloved wife. Her midnight blue hair long going down the slime of her back, her pale moon like eyes, giving him love and reassurance, starlight pale skin was warm and soothing as it embraced him.

"Hinata-Hime?" He croaked, tears pure happiness fell as his wife once again managed to help him in his time of need.

But it didn't last as her long hair turned crimson red, her eyes turned into violet orbs with pupils and her face changed slightly.

Naruto felt crushed as his wife disappeared once more, despite the fact the identity of the person was someone he longed to see, but she didn't make his pain go away. No - only his true love could truly do that.

The new women and boy looked in each other's eyes, tears staining both their faces. The women spoke in soothing and gentle tone. "Musuko"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we go finally done, I know a lot of you have been waiting, but there were a few things I wanted to make sure were done good in this chapter and I had other stories to do.

Also, please thank **"maycontestdrew"** for being my beta for this story.

Now one of the complaints I got last chapter was that the elders wouldn't want Naruto being weak. I don't think that's true Danzo wants him as weapon and would rather have a weak boy he can build up from scratch, instead of a strong Ninja that can resist him much more effectively.

The other elders don't care for Naruto much either, seeing him as nothing more than a village asset. That should be kept on a tight leash this made it easy for Danzo to manipulate them to his bidding.

I tried to explain that they kept Naruto weak so he would have no choice to stay in the village that hates him and ends up developing loyalty to it out of need to be acknowledged.

I also have something more planned that will come in later chapters.

Also I need to ask a question, how do you all feel about Kushina and Minato coming back to life and being Hanyou(Half Demons).

 **Please say in a review:)**

 **Please check out Admin FUJI profile and stories, his grammar isn't the best, but his plots for his stories "SHATTERED" and "He is in love with you Believe it!" are really good.**

 **If you want a URL there on my profile or ask in a review and I'll PM them.**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	7. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 7: Family Reunion**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for taking so long with this story, but I did say before that this isn't as much as a priority for me.

And, even though I have a good idea of where I want to with this story, getting there is another matter altogether.

There we go sorry it took so long, but my beta had problems with his laptop, but here it is the next chapter of **If I Could Do It Over"**

* * *

There in the void that was now Naruto's mind empty and barren. Sat in this cold world and the only source of light for its owner was Kushina who was gently stroking her son's hair as he cried his grief away.

Naruto was in too much grief over the loss of his wife, love of his life to care about why his mother was back. He just hugged her tightly, wanting comfort in his time of need.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, turning his head Naruto eyes looked into blue eyes and blond hair as radiant as his own.

A small smile made its way onto his lips as he looked at his dad. His family was back, it wasn't the one he was longing for at the moment, but he was still happy that both of his parents were here with him.

Kushina only smiled softly, tears in her own eyes as well. She was briefed on what happened and though she still didn't quite understand or believe it. It was obvious her son needed his mother.

"There, there, Musuko." She couldn't help but feel a burst of joy that well inside her as her adorable baby hugged her tighter, wanting comfort.

The tears that welled up in her eyes fell freely; after twelve long years, she finally got to see her baby again. Although it was sooner than expected and for a different reason altogether, she was still going to help her baby boy and give him her motherly advice.

Minato was having a similar reaction the legendary Yondaime Hokage had tears in his own eyes as he looked at the state his son was in.

Because this was his mindscape: Naruto's appearance was a reflection of his current state of mind and though he was an adult in mind, he now looked like sickly five-year-old.

' _This is my fault'_ He thought misguidedly. He trusted the village to look after him and what he saw while trapped in seal horrified him.

He was surprised when he found his son actually obtained happiness; he always sorts in the future. Since unlike Naruto his and Kushina's chakra was that of the present and not of the future.

Despite all the hardships his son went through, he couldn't help the immense pride he felt of learning of the man his son became through perseverance.

But as he looked at his crying son and the shadow of the man he apparently once was, he felt nothing, but guilt because if he or Kushina had been there for him their son could have had the happiness he wanted all along. _'If only we were there, then Naruto would have never had to suffer so much, he could have been happy from the start and not feel the need to start over.'_

For Minato, he could only think that this could have all been prevented if his son only got the happy life he always wanted and deserved from the start.

Exiting his thought the father kneeled down and hugged both his son and wife. "Don't worry Naruto we're here and we can finally be a family."

Naruto only sniffled as he looked at his two parents, their faces exactly the same as he remembered and so full of the love he always sought.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan…" He said weakly, both parents only gave their son their unconditional love. "W-Why are you here?" He finally asked, his grief-stricken mind finally questioning their presence.

The answer came in a big voice. **"The old man brought them back. After you left the seal was in shambles so he fixed it while releasing these two as well."** Kurama stated no longer held in its cage, though there was a little collar around his neck with the kanji for seal on it that kept the beast inside its Jinchuuriki.

The fox glared at Kushina who was giving it the stink eye. Still remembering the night, the fox took both her's and her husband's life from them.

' _Even if Sage of Six Path's vouched for you I'm keeping an eye on you.'_ To her it didn't matter that one of the most powerful begins in existence turned over a new leaf. Having only known the bastard the beast was she wasn't ready to trust him, especially with her precious son.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto voiced and Kushina's glare instantly turned into a loving smile. The fox just looked the other way, huffing.

Minato only shook his head, he would admit he found the fox a bit unnerving, but after witnessing the last day his son went through from within the seal, he knew that Naruto and the fox had a special bond.

He only smiled in both happiness and irony; here he was trusting his killer to have his son's best interest when last, he saw the beast, it was trying to impale said son.

Minato was never one to hold grudges, especially seeing the endless cycle of hatred from his sensei and his own experience during the war.

Looking at his son, he watched as Kushina put her hand on Naruto's cheek. "Now that's enough mopping Naru-Chan. It's time to get your girl back." Kushina chimed enthusiastically, a big grin on her face at the thought of her future daughter in law.

It surprised her what her son went through, but the few memories she had of Hinata's mother and from her son more than made the mother think she was perfect for her boy.

But Instead of the statement cheering Naruto up, it only made his mood worsen from remembering that his own wife wanted nothing to do with him.

Her teared stained face showed up and all he could was cry as memory of her words hurt him so much. _'_ _He would never call me Hinata-Chan!'_

"Hinata-Hime wants nothing to do with me anymore…" He cried; what was he supposed to do when the love of your life rejected him? How could he keep going when his love hates him all because he was too dense to see and approach her sooner?

He saw flashes of his family; his son and daughter and most importantly, his wife and mother to his children. _'What's going to happen to Boruto and Himawari?'_

Seeing her son cry and feel sorry for himself hurt Kushina so much and she wasn't going to allow it.

She raised her hand to whiskered cheek and-

 **SLAP!** Slapped him.

Naruto only blinked his cheek now stinging red as he looked at his mother who grabbed him by the collar and made him lock eyes with her.

Her violet eyes glared at him with determination. **"Now you listen her Naruto, no son of mine is going to be a coward!"** She shouted fiercely scaring Naruto as he remembered that his mother's nickname was the **Akai Chishio no Habaner (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero).**

It wasn't exactly his first time witnessing this side of her, but the brief moment from when they talked before the fourth shinobi war made him understand all too well why Shikamaru and Kiba always said their Kaa-chan's were scary.

And now that side of her was directed at him and he could honestly say that he was scared of his Kaa-chan right now.

Minato and Kurama could only slap themselves, remembering that Kushina wasn't exactly known for her subtle side.

Kushina haired waved out into what looked like nine tails and fire burned behind her eyes. **"Now you listen! You are going to walk up to Hinata and give her a big sloppy one on the lips and then you are going to tell her that you love her!"** Naruto was speechless at his Kaa-chan's request.

"B…but-" He tried to stutter out sounding just like his wife.

" **No buts! I want to see my grandchildren, so stop tip toeing and just go all the way already!"** She roared shocking Naruto.

Luckily, his father finally had enough and tried to put a stop to his wife. "Now, now, dear I think Naruto and _**Hinata**_ , aren't ready for that yet and should take it slower so Hinata gets used to the idea that Naruto does know and cares about her a lot."

Kushina turning her head, could only growl at her husband. Minato stepped back as the Habanero infamous rage is pointed at him once more. "Sorry _**dear…**_ **but I think the drastic approach should be taken; Hinata has waited long enough and drastic measures should be taken! And I want my grandbabies!"**

Minato didn't really know what to do; it was obvious that Kushina only really cared about the last statement and wasn't going to calm down easily.

" **Oh, please list to the man for goodness sakes!"** Kurama bellowed at his former Jinchuuriki. Kushina glared and growled at the fox, who happily returned the hostility.

" **Oh, really fur ball! I think I know what's best for my son!"** She shouted back at the fox. Still having half a mind to put him back behind bars, but it would waste the chakra she has.

" **Oh, please, it's obvious the brats mate is more like Minato over there than you!"** It shot back. Kushina teeth grinding in anger as she entered full Habanero mode.

Both Minato and Naruto backed away as Kushina's body darkened, her eyes became empty white filled with rage and her fiery red hair waved around in nine like tails as if it was alive. **"How dare you!"**

" **I dare!"** Kurama roared, its blood red chakra, swelling around him, glowing full on red and the beast's tails swiping behind it as it bared its fangs and claws.

Without waring the Biju and Habanero rushed at each other with murderous intent. Right when they were going to clash and kill each other a shout echoed throughout the dark void.

" **STOP!"** Both beast and mother fell down to the floor. Looking up they see Naruto with teary eyes looking very, very angry.

Both were pinned down, by the boy's will power. Sure, in his current state both could easily break out of his hold. After all, his control over his mindscape completely dependent on his state of mind that clearly wasn't good at the moment.

But the angry and disappointed look he was giving them, hurt them far worse than any words could. Even Kurama couldn't help the pang of sadness at seeing its partner look at him like that brought.

For Kushina it was doubled as not only her son, but also her husband, was giving her a disappointed look as well.

Minato glared angrily at both of them. **"I can't believe you two! I know that you've never seen eye to eye, but starting it here when Naruto needs support the most!"** His words were filled with anger, an undertone of disappointment that only made the two feel worse.

"B-but-" They both tried to say something back.

" **No buts!"** Minato shouted just like his wife earlier. **"Don't you two think Naruto is much more important than you to spilling each other's guts?!"**

The words cut deeper than any sword and both could only mutter. "I'm sorry."

" **Sorry' is not enough! Think about what you've done and no more fighting!"** With those words, Minato turned, Naruto releasing the hold he had over the two as his farther carried him away.

Both Kushina and Kurama sat down, frowning as their tails/hair fell to the ground and both their faces dropped in self disappointment. Kurama's ears dropped, making him look especially cute.

* * *

Once he got far enough away, Minato closed his eyes and when he opened them the house he and Kushina stayed in as they waited patiently for Naruto to born appeared. They were supposed to live here together as family.

It hurt so much that never happened, but now that he was here with Naruto, he was going to do his best to give him the family he should have had.

Minato entered the house and went upstairs. He saw a door with an orange sign on it with a drawing of Minato and Kushina on it. Their arms were open and the letters Naruto's room were underneath them.

This was supposed to be Naruto's room as a child, it was filled with toys and cradle for him. But he never got a chance to enjoy it.

With tears Minato opened the door. Instead of the baby room they prepared all those years ago, was an orange room filled with some toys and a bed for Naruto.

Minato made the room in the image of a child's one, since Naruto current state was that of one that needed guidance and care. He hoped that giving Naruto the chance at the childhood he never knew, but always wanted would help him recover.

Minato took Naruto to the bed and tucked him in, ruffling Naruto's hair causing him to smile.

"Otou-chan?" Naruto asked in a childlike voice; whether it was his mind reverting to the state do to the environment, or to cope with everything he's been through was unknown.

But Minato only smiled, as he was having one of those father and son moments he dreamed of while Kushina was pregnant, but never got to have. "What is it Musuko?"

"Do you think Hinata-Chan will take me back?" Despite the childlike voice, it was an adult topic they were discussing.

"Well, do you love her?" Minato asked, even if the topic was something never really expected, he was still going to do his duty as a father and help his only son.

Naruto could only nod, he loved her with all his being and more.

"Then just love her, even if she's not ready. As long as you continue to love her with all your heart, then your feeling will reach her and everything will turn out alright in the end." This made Naruto smile.

"Thanks, Otou-Chan." Minato smiled. It made him so proud and happy to hear those words.

Ruffling his son's hair as he left the room. "Good night Musuko." Minato turned off the light. When the door close Naruto smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

He had his family back and it gave hope that he could get the rest of them back. Naruto falls into a peaceful sleep, getting ready for the harsh reality that awaits him tomorrow.

* * *

 **Omake Kushina and Kurama Make Up**

* * *

Both Kushina and Kurama were sitting outside in the cold dark void that was now Naruto's mindscape.

The fox and red head looked at the nice cosy house that was the only source of light and shelter in this world.

"This is all your fault." Kushina grumbled to the fox, making sure to look away from the beast.

" **My fault!"** The fox snapped back. **"It wasn't my oh so brilliant idea to have the kit go up and kiss his mate."** The beast shot back.

"My plan was geniuses! One kiss from my Naru-Chan and Hinata-Chan would be putty in his hands." Kushina retorted glaring at the fox.

" **Ha Ha Ha- or earn him a big slap you saw how his mate reacted when the brat was nice to her; do you truly believe she would be any more accepting if the kit were to kiss her."**

Looking away and crossing her arms Kushina responded. "Of course, Hinata-Chan loves Naru-Chan so of course she would be happy to get kiss from him." Kushina stated, a hint of arrogance in her tone.

The fox could only slap himself. **"But she doesn't believe that he's the real brat in the first place!"**

Having the decency to look embarrassed, a tinge of red coloured her cheeks. "Shut up I'm his Kaa-chan I know what's best for him!"

Giving her a look that clearly stated that she was wrong, Kurama sarcastically replied. **"Oh, this coming from the women who told him to go for a girl like you!"**

Turning red in anger, her crimson hair raising up to challenge the insolent fox. "What was that! What's wrong with my son marrying a woman that was just like me?!"

The fox's eyebrow rose, as if telling her 'are you serious?'. Seeing that she was, the giant chakra beast shook his head.

Right when Kushina was going to shout back, a giant TV fell from the sky landing in front of Kushina. " _ **SHANNARO!"**_ Echoed throughout the void as the TV showed a memory of Sakura hitting Naruto.

As soon as the clip finished it would instantly switch to another similar scene of Naruto getting hit and it continued showing the almost endless amounts of times Sakura punched the poor boy.

" **See if you have your way, the kit would marry a woman who spends all day and night punching him."**

Turning red in both rage and embarrassment. "That's not true, I have never once hit Minato-Kun and Hinata-Chan has never hit Naru-Chan!" Kushina shouted, pointing a finger at the fox.

However, she was proven wrong when another video started to play. **"Minato! Kakashi! Obito! HOW DARE YOU FORGET RIN'S BIRTHDAY!"**

The **Akai Chishio no Habaner (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)** froze as the new clip showed her beating the living shit out of the boys after they pretend to forget Rin's birthday in order to surprise her.

" **I rest my case!"** The ancient old fox stated smugly. A grin that showed exactly why the foxes were so well known for mischief.

"That proves nothing! Hinata-Chan is like me I wasn't wrong!" Kushina shouted to stubborn to admit defeat.

The fox gave her 'are you serious look?' again enraging the women as golden chains started waving behind her menacingly.

Before she could react though a second TV dropped from the sky right next to the other. Looking at the new and old TV her irritation only grows further at what both screens were showing.

Both screens showed almost the exact same image. The screen on the right showed a small blond boy sitting at a desk, wearing a hoodie with green trimming. He was looking behind him, a tinge of red on his cheeks and admiration shining in his eye.

The screen on the left was the exact same except there was a blue haired girl sitting in the same position as the boy and her hoodie was a creamy colour. But she too had an almost identical look of admiration and blush colouring her face as the boy did.

Kushina was left speechless, her mind processing what was in front. Taunting her above each of the screens, flashing in bright yellow was 'Kushina's view' and 'Naruto's view'.

" **It's obvious Hinata is more like Minato then she is you."** Growled the fox in victory, triumph shining in its eyes as it watched his former jailer seethed in outrage.

"I've had it!" Kushina shouted preparing to rip the fox a new one. "I'm going to turn you into a new fur coat!" She threatened.

Kurama however, wasn't bothered in the slightest. **"Bring it"**

In one last desperate attempt, not to lose to the fox Kushina screamed out. "Your just jealous because my grandkids are going to love me more than they'll ever love you!"

This got a different reaction as the beast responded to the woman's taunts. **"Keep dreaming!"**

Once more the screen changed, but this time it showed a young Himawari cuddling up to pet sized Kurama. "Kurama-Kun you're the fluffiest cuddly in the world." Hima breathed out as she buried her face into Kurama's fur.

Now, as a giant chakra beast of massed destruction, no one would ever believe that Kurama willingly let itself be turned into a child's snugly. However, Kurama learned the hard way that children have a way to always get something when they really want it.

It didn't take long for Himawari to tame the fox better than her dad ever did. At first, he cursed the child's insane cuteness. But because the beast never really had affection from any other human, but it's father before Naruto. It's partner's children, especially Himawari who loved cute and fluffy things quickly endeared themselves to it.

And now as it watched Kushina's horrified expression it took great pride in the fact that Hima loved his fluffiness so much. _'Take that, bitch.'_ Was the fox's satisfying thought.

Before the fox could blink however, Kushina jumped the beast, her chains wrapping around it, causing the beast to struggle as it tried to shake the annoying women off.

The two unmovable forces fought one another before Minato slammed the house door open. **"What is going on out here?! Naruto is trying to sleep!"**

Both Kushina and Kurama stopped in their tracks, Kushina was currently in Kurama's mouth, her chains wrapped around him and stopping him from making a meal of her, the chains wrapped around his head causing one ear to be flaunted.

Both of them looked at Minato like deer trapped in headlights.

" **He/She started it!"** Both tried to pin blame on the other, but Kurama's came out as a mumble with his mouth currently occupied with Kushina.

"He's jealous because Himawari and Boruto will like me best." Kushina give her case, not backing down even in the face of her husband.

" **Yeah right, who would they rather snuggle up with: an old hag or soft and fluffy fox like myself."** Kurama growled glaring at the women.

Right when the two were going to go for another round. **"Enough, both of you, I don't care who started it!"**

Minato shook his head at the two's childish behaviour. _'Besides it's obvious the kids would love me the best; after all, I can take them anywhere they want with_ _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Raijin Jutsu**_ _).'_ Oh yes, the glory of his and the second teleportation jutsu was truly a wonder. With it, he could visit any amusement park, show or resort on the planet and still be back by dinner with no one the wiser.

As Minato dreamed of the possible future bonding with his future grandchildren he felt a sudden burst of killer intent.

Looking at Kushina and Kurama both were glaring at him, due to the fact they were in Naruto's mindscape, they needed to put a tiny bit of focus to make sure their thoughts aren't broadcast to everyone in their shared host.

Minato unfortunately didn't do this, a bead of sweat dripping down the Yondaime Hokage face as both Kushina and Kurama grinned at one another before clicking their fists menacingly at Minato.

"Now, now there's no need to get angry I'm sure the kids will love us all- **AAAAAAAH!"** He was cut off as both the beast and his wife came to a truce pouncing on the poor man.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And done sorry it took longer than usual, but in-between Uni and other stuff I find it hard to muster up the energy to write as much as I want to. Plus, I actually had this done last month, but as I said my beta had technical trouble.

Now originally, I was going to have Kushina be the one to comfort Naruto, but the father son bonding just sort of wrote itself and I figured Minato would be the calmer and more forgiving of the two when it came to the fox.

And a few things, considering Minato more or less know what was/ had happened when he appeared during the Pain fight means he either watched, or looked at Naruto's memories when he was in/ out of the seal. That's why both Kushina and Minato know everything that has happened to their son.

The Omake was to smooth out Kushina's and the fox's relationship as well as point out that Kushina telling Naruto to go for a girl like her was way wrong. Well Hinata's hair style and face more or less match's Kushina, but personality wise she's more like Minato when he was at the academy. I also read this good fic where Naruto got extended time with Minato who said that Naruto should look for someone like him since he's more like Kushina then him.

Also, the part with Minato, Kakashi and Obito pretending to forget Rin's birthday is tribute to a side quest in "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4" which also got its new expansion pack "Road to Boruto" last month.

Finally, I love cute Himawari/Boruto and Kurama bounding moment it's always adorable seeing them together. Also, please don't keep asking especially on my other fics reviews when this fic will be updated. PM me instead and I'll tell when I'm most likely to get it done by.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	8. A New Naruto

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 8: A New Naruto**

* * *

Sleepy eyes opening staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. At the sight his Hokage instincts and experiences kick in causing Naruto to bolt out of the bed, his eyes surveying the room ready to escape before his mind was even awake.

When his mind finally caught up so did his memories of everything that happened yesterday, making the man turned boy curse. _ **"Shit!"**_

Despite what he hoped his time travel incident wasn't just an elaborate dream. He somehow really did accidental travel back to his pre-genin days and erased the future he spent years building. To make matters worse his future wife hated him and his friends thought him a joke what was next on the list of how best to screw Naruto's life up.

Catching a strange scent making its way into his room Naruto left the room hoping to get this day over with. _'Well it's not like it can get any crazier.'_

Apparently, he was dead wrong, the minute got down the stairs Naruto saw his deceased father black and blue on the couch, while his deceased mother just laid down a plate of meat in front of a German shepherd sized fox, while also petting said fox on the head.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast is served." His mother happily waved her hand to the table full with enough food that it was like a five-star restaurant.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRR!** His stomach took the chance to say it wanted feeding as besides the meal h…his former Hime gave yesterday he hadn't had anything.

Naruto knew this being all in his head wouldn't feed his growing hunger, but it would at least make him think he was full so his hunger didn't bother him for a while.

Taking a seat Naruto gave his parents and fox partner weird looks.

"How is it, Kurama?" Kushina asked, the fox with a smile surprising the boy as last he saw they were at each other's throats.

" **Delicious nice and juicy just how I like it."** Fox responded in a deep voice, chewing on his own food like a common house pet.

When his blue eyes laid on his father Naruto was surprised to see the man looking as if his soul was sucked out his fork poking at a plate full of green instead of the full English breakfast everyone else had.

That was it, it was official Naruto had gone crazy in the hours he's been asleep the mental household having turned upside down.

And honestly Naruto didn't care. The world already proven it has more ways to screw him over it was own fault for inviting as soon as he woke up.

Stabbing his fork into the sausage Naruto let the food melt into his mouth humming as he did. _'It's good, but still not Hinata-Hime's.'_ Naruto thought scoffing down the food eating food with his family, even if it was not the one he was longing for at the moment.

Ironic wasn't it, he spent his whole life wanting to eat with his family like this and now that, he's got it he would trade it all just to see his wife, son and daughter smiling back at him.

* * *

Having finished a family breakfast, Naruto woke up in his half-destroyed apartment, putting on a blue shirt and orange sleeveless jacket coupled with blue ninja pants Naruto left. Looking at the time he saw he had just enough time to get some training in.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

* * *

Using a Shadow clone as a decoy to remove any unwanted stalkers. Naruto wasn't a fool Danzo or the council would have eyes on him after he blew up his own apartment speaking of that how was he going to fix it. Well, he was sure Jii-san would sort something out, but at the moment he needs to keep under the radar, which would be hard to do as he needed to train back up and prepare for the future attack on the village. Luckily, he had shadow clones, all he needed to do is have one do his normal routine while he sneaks off to train and then swap back with none the wiser when classes started no one would ever know he was gone in the first place.

Going to the most secluded and unused training ground, he could so no one would chance on his training, Naruto made his famous hand sign with his fingers forming a cross.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** With a shout the training field was covered with almost hundred clones all ready to do their part having the same plan that Naruto had in mind.

Most of them made the hand seal for ram. **"Henge!"** With a shot and a poof of smoke the clones transformed taking on the appearance of Naruto in his younger days. There were clones of himself from when he saved his Hime from Toneri, him after three years of training with Jiraiya and him during his genin days.

"Right you all know what to do." The clones nodded splitting into groups based on size and starting to run through Taijutsu forms.

Every few minutes starting from the oldest looking clone will dispel themselves in groups of five. With the experience sent to him and the rest of the clones Naruto will at least mentally adapt to his childhood body. Though this will do nothing for his muscle memory and reflexes as he'll need to build those up himself. By having clone's practices using the transforming jutsu working down from his future height will at least help him keep his new size in mind as he goes about day to day actives and adjust to his pre-teen body sooner. And after they caught up to his none transformed clones they will switch to chakra control excises and do the same thing, at least the clones could help build up his chakra control back up to what it was in his past life.

With that done, he started rushing to the academy before classes started, sure he had a clone taking his place, but after years of using it, he noticed clones had a habit of being a bit more liberal than him and that would make matters worse because who knows what trouble the clone will get into.

* * *

Luckily, he found his clone waiting in the storage room he designated for them to meet up and swap places just before classes started. Unluckily, as soon as he dispelled it, he had memoires of having stalked his Hime for the past 30 minutes or so.

' _Oh, Kami if someone really was following me, they're going to think me a weirdo.'_ His only saving grace was that it seemed his Hime didn't notice nor did she active her Byakugan to check. Seriously, how many more ironies was he going get thrown into his face now instead of being the one getting stalked he was the stalker.

Leaving the room, taking some glue and other stuff to make it look like he came for some prank supplies, Naruto went to class hoping it would be better than yesterday.

* * *

Entering the room just on time Naruto was happy no one looked at him too strangely after yesterday's PJ incident. He was going to get Iruka back for that, it was a promise.

Looking to his Hime catching her eyes having been staring at him since he entered only for her to look away as soon as blues met lavender an angry glare on her face. At least that was how it look liked, but to Naruto her glaring face just looked adorable and was more likely to make someone hug her than keep them away.

Walking up slowly, so slowly that he took him a good minute till he was standing in front of his Hime. "G-Good morning." Naruto started weakly, his Hime avoiding eye contact not saying a word as he took a seat next to her.

Trying to talk to his beloved only fell on deaf ears as his Hime refused anything from him so convinced he wasn't he real crush.

* * *

"Oh, looks like we have some trouble in paradise." Ino watched from afar, a pink haired girl was thinking along similar lines.

' _ **I KNEW IT NARUTO WILL BACK FOLLOWING ME ANY SECOND NOW THERE WAS NO WAY HIM AND THAT STUCK UP PRINCESS WAS GOING WORK OUT!'**_ Inner Sakura thought, already imagining how, she was going to act after Naruto tried to win her back. She had her Sasuke-Kun so she would never say yes to his attempts of affection, but it's not like she could help it either it should be a crime for someone to be as beautiful as her.

* * *

Iruka and much to his dismay Mizuki walked into the class, Naruto was doing his best to suppress a glare at the teacher assistant. He didn't want to give it away, not before they could catch him in the act and lock him up for good.

Iruka took roll call and started a simple lecture, his Hime next to him was surprised to find that he was actually paying attention somewhat.

After the war and during his Hokage training Iruka literally beat it into him to stay still and listen, especially when his teacher was hammering years' worth of material for his Jonin test….

Now that he thought about he never actually did that test and became Hokage while still a genin.

* * *

Class continued and they eventually they got to the fun part Taijutsu spars and luckily for Naruto at least 40% of his clones were dispersed giving him the hang of his new body.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha!" Mizuki called out, after thinking about it, he realised almost all his matches were against Sasuke, most likely do to Mizuki-Temee who rigged it so he would lose and get bad grades on purpose.

Sasuke walked onto the field without a care in the world and Naruto couldn't himself, he wanted to knock off the smirk on both Temee's faces.

Walking up Naruto made the Seal of Confrontation surprising the class and teacher seeing Naruto behaviour for once. Sasuke did the same seemingly not caring even Naruto having been his best friend for years in his last life couldn't read the unemotional Uchiha.

The match started neither moved making the match more surprising as Naruto would normally rush in this time and end up facing the sky.

Seeing the dobe wasn't going to be the first to move Sasuke charged intending to finish it quickly. Naruto made no moves what so ever as Sasuke approached.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha the top of the class found himself looking at clouds in the blue sky, a throbbing pain in his nose and gasping entering his ears.

Getting up Sasuke looked right at Naruto who was standing unfazed his right hand stretched out into a fist.

At this point, much to the classes surprise Sasuke had been downed by Naruto with a single punch.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Fangirls shouted in worry.

"Naruto-Baka cheated, there's no way he could knock Sasuke-Kun down!" Sakura shouted, while all the boys wonder if it was true and if it was how they could do the same and teach the smug Uchiha a lesson.

"Sasuke if you're unable to continue I'll stop the fight." Iruka said with a smile making the previously stunned Uchiha get up. No one else saw it, but he did there was no trick to it like they thought. Naruto simply held his fist out as the Uchiha charged not even enough to call it a punch and Sasuke ran right into it face first. At this point Iruka realised that all of Sasuke's spars had been him defending and the Uchiha was almost never on the attack since the Uchiha Taijutsu empathised countering. Sasuke was taken by surprise, but the question is would it last or would this become the top of the classes one weakness.

' _I can't believe it, this dobe knocked me down! Me an Uchiha!'_ Not having learned his lesson Sasuke rushed forward throwing a straight at Naruto who haphazardly dodged the attack clumsily spinning on his pivoting foot.

Sasuke was smirking at this thinking the last attack was just a fluke when he felt the force of something hitting his right cheek and for the second time that day Sasuke was on the ground staring at the class loser.

"Sasuke 2nd down!" Iruka called, this was bad the Uchiha was panicking the spars end from ring out, knock out, forfeit and in this case three downs. One more and h-he would lose.

Sasuke wasn't going to allow that getting into his fighting stances as the rest of the class watched with looks of shock on their faces as Naruto landed a back-fist counter giving him a second down while Sasuke was at null.

A certain Hyuga watched with worried eyes, conflicted no matter how she looked it was her Naruto-Kun, but something just wasn't right. Others didn't notice, but those two counters were not lucky and were done on purpose advance techniques done in a way that made them look sloppy while there was actually no sloppiness in their execution.

Sasuke black eyes glared at Naruto the Uzumaki unmoving. _'Come on, Come on!'_ Sasuke thought waiting for Naruto to go on the attack, but the dobe didn't move. The time ticked by and Sasuke realised Naruto had no intention of making a move he was in the lead and would win by decision when time ran out.

The Uchiha wasn't having this Sasuke wasn't going to lose to the dead last. Going on the attack, but prepared for anything Sasuke watched with satisfaction as Naruto stayed on the defence getting slowly pushed back.

' _Yes, take that dobe you should have never tried to fight an Uchiha.'_ At the exact moment he thought that, Naruto stopped in tracks, Sasuke readying his finisher a right straight. But Naruto seemed to vanish as it was about to land the momentum carrying him forward and tripping over something the Uchiha flipped forwards landing on his back.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called shocking the class speechless.

* * *

Sasuke blinked as he heard the words. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" No that was wrong, he clearly tripped, it was a slip not a down. Standing up to argue as he turned Sasuke saw Naruto getting up from what looked like a crouch position, but that wasn't what had Sasuke's attention it was the markings on the ground in front a cold realisation hitting him. He had lost by ring out, no it wasn't just ring out he had been completely defeated by the class clown. Naruto's position made it clear his ring out was on purpose and with two downs Naruto could have won with a third or even by decision.

He the last Uchiha was utterly defeated by a clanless orphan, the only way he could have pulled a comeback was by Ko or ring out, but in the end Naruto knew that, using it to make him lose by ring out.

' _What the hell happened to the dobe?'_ He asked, thinking back over the fight and he was sure that those moves weren't flukes, but cold and calculating attacks to win. This was completely different from Naruto's normal rush in and hope for the best fighting style. No, the way he thought was closer to Sasuke's winning in the most efficient way possible, but there was something else, something Sasuke couldn't quite place.

* * *

The class was silent as Naruto the dead last, beat the top of the class for the first time with a ring out.

It was so silent that you could hear the buzzing of insects coming from Shino, at least it was before it all went to hell.

" **WHAT!"** Every girl, but Hinata shouted, kicking off a mountain of complaints.

"He cheated!"

"There's no way Sasuke-Kun could lose."

"Naruto must have done something!"

The Uchiha fan club shout one after another, refusing to believe their idol could be beaten by Naruto of all people.

Seconds away from riot breaking out Iruka took a deep breath. **"QUIET!"** The shout vibrated through the air as Iruka's head grew in size, turning even the most aggressive of fan girls into docile puppies.

"We all watched and it was obvious there was no cheating involved." The girls were glaring at Iruka only for the teacher to glare back at them making them look away and switch over to glaring at Naruto.

' _Oh boy, I only wanted to take Temee down a notch by making it look like a fluke, but the girls are still pissed at me and if I say it was a fluke that would only make me look weirder in Hinata-Hime's eyes.'_ The time traveller thought desperately, his child self by now would be bragging to the whole village that he beat mister genius and him doing anything else would give away that he was acting strange. On the bright side no one would hold it against him if he didn't brag while an army of girls were giving him the death glare.

"Now make the sign of reconciliation!" Iruka called, but Sasuke walked right past Naruto whispering as he did.

"You got lucky this time, but next team…" His words trailing off adding the usual dramatic Uchiha sense to it.

Naruto just shrugged his soldiers looking to his Hime seeing her with Kiba rousing his jealously.

* * *

Hinata watched the fight with intense interest, but it only confirmed her suspicions that this wasn't her Naruto-Kun. Sure, she was confident that if they didn't fight on sparring rules her Naruto-Kun could pull a win from the Uchiha, but with all the different rules that ended the match prematurely even she knew that Naruto would at a huge disadvantage. His endless stamina one of his best traits made useless in these types of fights.

Unlike everyone else who refused to believe it or was taken by surprise she was watching and could easily tell from start to finish Naruto was in control of the fight. Her Naruto-Kun has never fought like that which only begged the question where was her real beloved?

"Man, Hinata what the hell did you do? Naruto's like a different person." One Kiba Inuzuka stated, it was odd for the dog nin to talk to her, but having Naruto one up him against Sasuke was something he wasn't going to stand for.

Normally Hinata would a stuttering mess at the thought of someone she hardly knows striking up a conversation with her. But not this time, this time she was actually happy the person who was speaking to her was tracker and could help prove she was right and find her real beloved.

"Maybe he is a different person." Hinata slyly suggested waiting for the dog nin's reaction.

"Ha ha ah… Yeah, right that's Naruto alright at least that's what the nose knows, but wouldn't you have an easier time with those all-seeing eyes of yours." Kiba demonstrated making a glasses like gesture with his hands over his eyes.

Hinata straightened up at this, not once did she consider using the Byakugan to confirm her suspicions. She wanted to hit herself for not realising something so simple. She's seen Naruto-Kun enough times with the Byakugan to know him by the back of her hand and that even compared to ninja Naruto's chakra was unique having a mix of two colours that would blend together making a nice orange hue. Or the fact that his chakra was higher than the academy instructors, not to mention the odd seal on his abdomen that she saw. There was just no way an imposter could copy all of that perfectly and would tell her at a glance if it was her Naruto-Kun or someone else.

Going through the hand signs to activate her Byakugan Hinata felt the veins around her eyes enlarge as chakra was pouring into them.

As the world went black and white Hinata sought out the Naruto-Kun imposter seeing him walking right over to her, his chakra a nice sea of yellow with bits of red flowing into it that would slowly turn orange as they were absorbed into the yellow sea. The seal so complicated that it made the cage bird seal of her family look like a doodle done by a five-year-old.

There no doubt now this was her Naruto-Kun, his chakra matched perfectly, the seal on his stomach was the same one she memorised in an attempt to figure out what it was and she slapped him. _'Oh kami!'_ So, blinded by his new attitude she had hit her Naruto-Kun, called him a fake and pushed him away. _'What if this makes him not want to be friends with me anymore.'_ Her heart raced at the thought her breathing becoming more rapid as panicked set in.

If he rejected her, she would be destroyed even more so knowing it was her fault after Naruto finally reached out to her like she dreamed he would.

Hinata didn't feel the hand on her shoulder, her focus on Naruto as his chakra suddenly started spiking, shifting around almost as if it was attacking itself.

* * *

Naruto was pissed as he saw Kiba place a hand on his Hinata-Chan. To the protective future husband, it looked as if Kiba was making a move on her infuriating the boy.

His fist started to clench readying to sock Kiba a good one, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain from his head. The vision of his beloved and Kiba went fuzzy as head ache like no other assaulted him. Putting a hand to his head he tried to keep it together and act normal, but the pain intensified until…

Both Hinata and Naruto fell to the floor the rest of the class seeing Naruto as he fell while Hinata fainted unknown to anyone else, but Kiba who caught her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Damn it I just can't seem to get into it I have plans for the Chunin exams, but I just can't think about what to put in the space before that while keeping the fic interesting. Well tried, my best so tell me what you think I've just hit a snag with this fic and just can't seem satisfied with the chapter.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	9. Fixing What was Broken

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 9: Fixing What was Broken**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Honestly, I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I had to get it done, so here it is. I hope you guys like more than I do.

Now here is a term used in this chapter that I thought should be explained beforehand.

 **Zabuton-** a Japanese cushion for sitting on both a floor or chair and is sometimes used in meditation.

* * *

Naruto wakes up along with a screeching headache, the first thing to greet his sight is an endless dark void. Getting up rubbing his head Naruto complains. "Oh, kami what was that I feel like I got a hangover and I've never had one before thanks to the fox."

" **Ah Morning Naruto-Kun."** An ancient and wise voice called making Naruto turn his eyes to see the ancestor of all shinobi.

"Oh, bloody hell! What's gone wrong this time!" Naruto shouts to the heavens knowing that seeing the sage never lead to good news.

" **Language."** the Sage told off. **"And just because I'm here doesn't mean it's something bad."** Naruto gave the are you serious look holding up two fingers.

"The warning about Kagura ending the world and our unexpected time travel incident, aren't exactly good things." The sage couldn't argue with the boy and decided to get it over with and explain what happened.

" **I am sure you want to know what happened and why you are experiencing a splitting headache right now."** The infamous Rinnegan eyes bore into Naruto, who huffed in response having had enough unexpectedness for a life time.

" **Well, it's quite simple your body is facing rejection from the time travel-"** The sage was cut off as his reincarnated son shouts.

" **WHAT!"** The shout echoed in the empty void. Naruto knew that rejection was never good and that usually it resulted in fatal injury when it relates to the body.

" **Calm down boy…"** The sage spoke, it wasn't as bad as the boy thought. **"While you were more or less freed from the laws of time, thanks to the combination of mine and my children's chakra you are still mostly human while your soul is closer to what I am."** The sage hovered closer to Naruto.

" **But your body is still human and your physical energy isn't as pure as your mental energy resulting in your soul being safe while your body reset to match the time period."** Naruto nodded at this, the difference between mental or physical energy was never his strong suit, but he knew that chakra was made by the combination of both.

" **Because your body is the same as when it was during this time period, it has none of my chakra, while your soul does this causes the body to unknowingly attack and try and push out the large quantity of foreign chakra in an attempt to reset your soul so it matches."** Finishing up the sage was not expecting to see Naruto glaring at him.

"And you couldn't warn me about the pain beforehand!" Naruto snapping really just having had enough.

" **I didn't know."** Naruto was expecting a lot of things like an apology, but the almost omnipotent being to say he didn't know was kind of unnerving. **"Time travel is a very complicated process that always possesses some risks, normally only beings such as myself with the purest chakra possible could even attempt it. But Naruto you are my descendant and also the reincarnation of my son your body and soul are neither fully human nor a transcendental being like myself. Because of this while you have power similar to ours your body doesn't have the same resistance to it as ours do."** The sage stopped for a bit letting Naruto take it all in before continuing some more.

" **So, I truly had no idea what would happen when someone in between transcending humanity travels back."** Naruto's head hung in defeat.

"So, what's going to happen is my body going to destroy itself or something since my soul is different." Naruto sighed in defeat losing the will to actually do anything about it.

" **Oh, heavens no, actually your body will be even stronger than your last one."** Naruto blue eyes looked on at the sage in surprise. **"Unlike a soul the body isn't as malleable and usually can't withstand sudden changes, but besides, when developing in the womb the body is at its most adaptive when in the pre-adolescent stage and since your body has been exposed to Kurama's since before birth, your body will adapt to the six paths and tailed beast chakra even more than in your previous life. So as your physical and mental energies mix Naruto you will become closer to what I am."** Naruto didn't really care much about becoming closer to the sage, but he did like the thought of going up against Kaguya again on more even ground they barely made it through last time even with six paths chakra. If he can match the sage, then the final battle will be a lot easier. Though Naruto had no intention of letting the war play out the same if at all if he could help it.

With their discussion ending Kushina appeared out of nowhere giving the sage a cup of tea. **"Ah, thank you milady."** At the same time Minato also came out of hiding wanting to learn from the original shinobi. The two of them were a little surprised to see the sage again so soon and didn't want to interfere with what looked like an important discussion. But with it done Minato had a chance that almost no else will ever have the chance to talk to the original God of Shinobi.

"Rikudō-Sama?" Minato spoke the sage looking at him, his Rinnegan eyes unintentional making the fourth squirm. "Could you please go over some chakra and spacetime theory with me please." Minato asked as his wife laughed at seeing Minato like this. While he was one of the most mature people she's ever known whenever anything to do with learning jutsu came up Minato was just a little kid at heart. And she really couldn't deny that she too was interested what the Sage would say.

The ancient wise one stroked his beard, thinking it over now normally he would keep such knowledge to himself and away from human hands, but Minato and Kushina were already dead so it didn't matter. Not only that, but the sparkle in Minato's eyes reminded him so much of his younger days as he explored the truth and learned about the energy of nature with the help of the toads.

"Sure, I don't see the harm." As he said the words a Zabuton appeared before him and Minato eagerly took a seat wanting to squeal about having the chance to debate with the legendary Rikudō-Sannin.

"I don't understand how Naruto is not causing a paradox even if time is only supposed to move in one direction doesn't Naruto existing go against the rules of the universe." Minato started off, unlike his son, he has spent most of his life experimenting with spacetime jutsu like his signature jutsu Hiraishin and from what he's seen when the sage first spoke about it that there was much more to it than the simple explanation he gave Naruto.

"Ah yes, you see there are actually no such laws of the universe as the very nature of chakra itself is to define such rules. The nature chakra that flows all around us defines the laws on a dimensional scale as a side effect of simply existing life, death, physics, space, time are affected by natural energy that flows through the universe.

Kushina leaves the two boys alone thinking. _'Boys will be boys.'_ Turning to her son who seemed to be trying to make sense of sage was going on about. "You better wake up you have a surprise waiting for you Te,Te." Kushina giggled leaving Naruto confused as went inside to prepare some snacks knowing the discussion was going to take a while.

Waking up in the real world this time Naruto's whole body felt heavy. Trying to get up, he feels arms around him and the weight makes him think of something he dearly missed. Turning Naruto saw a ball of midnight blue hair lying on his chest and upon closer inspection the peaceful face of his Hime.

* * *

For a second Naruto thought it was all a dream and he was waking up next his wife only to be disappointed as he noticed his Hime's hair was short and her face was a lot younger.

Even if this wasn't his own time, feeling his Hime so close to him again after so long made him feel bliss. Pulling his Hime closer sighing in content Naruto closed his eyes just enjoying the feeling of having his beloved so close to him again.

At this moment in time nothing else mattered, he had his Hime by his side that alone made everything all right.

* * *

Hinata awoke, her face nuzzling into the soft pillow beneath her, at least it was until noticing said pillow was raising and falling softly. Opening her heavy eyes Hinata looks up, seeing whisker marks atop sun kissed skin and a head of blond hair.

"EEP!"

Squeaking in surprise bolting up her head, feeling dizzy only for strong arms to wrap around her and keep her steady. "Wow there, be careful or you're going to fall." Naruto said with sincere worry, as his love hung on the edge of the bed.

The daze Hinata was looking at Naruto with worries of her own. "I'm sorry!" She all but shouted making Naruto confused.

"I-I hit you… and called you a fake… I'm so sorry." Hinata started tearing up causing Naruto to hug her, his hand stroking her hair gently. While the hug was surprising it was far from unwelcomed and after everything Hinata didn't care she got a hug from her beloved for the very first time.

"Shush it's alright I understand you didn't mean any of it and was just shocked." Naruto soothed, it wasn't the first time he comforted his Hime and it wasn't going to be the last. In this timeline or the previous his Hime was his Hime and he would always be there for her.

"I'm sorry you just changed… and I didn't believe you… were real." Naruto knew what she meant it was no surprise his sudden change would spook her and get such a reaction and now that she realises he was the real one she was beating herself up over it.

"It's alright Hinata-Chan it's my own fault for never getting to know you better, you were always nice to me, but I never realised and then when I did it was too sudden." Naruto told her blaming himself. He had years of his Hime watching and encouraging him, but he never figured it out until it was almost too late.

"No! I was as much at fault I should have approached you myself…I-I saw you were lonely, but I could never do anything about it because I was coward." Hinata's lavender eyes were looking into Naruto's deep blues, it was only a second later she looked away a tint of red on her face.

Naruto ends up smiling softly at her, it wasn't the first time they had an argument about this, it happened a lot when they first got together. Each of them blaming themselves for taking so long to get together, going back and forth until they both agreed they were at fault. But the good thing about time travel was that he could fix all that.

"I guess we're both to blame, but it's alright now isn't it." Naruto lifting her eyes to meet his, his Hime turning redder by the second entranced by his deep blues.

Having lost the ability to speak all Hinata could do was nod, Naruto giving her a bright smile that had her seeing stars. It wasn't until Naruto her go that her thought process returned to normal and she realised there was one question she had to know the answer to.

"N-Naruto-Kun what happened… why have you changed so much." Hinata gathered her courage, her lavender eyes looking at him with that spark of determination that made him want to ravish her.

She cared and knew more about her Naruto-Kun more than anyone else and found it strange that he was getting so close to her even though they were more or less strangers that happened to share the same class.

If it wasn't for the seriousness question of the question he probably would of and gotten started on rebuilding his family right then and there. Naruto paused his mind racing, trying to think of what to say sure he could say the truth and Hinata being Hinata would believe him. But it would also make their relationship go back to square one as Hinata would not be able to look at him without fainting if she found out they were married and had two kids in the future.

Luckily Naruto thought of the perfect excuse to use until his beloved was ready for the full truth.

"Hinata-Chan…I-I found out why the villagers hate me and it changed a lot of things. One of them was the fact I always wanted to befriend you, but I was scared because I didn't want to drag the only person who was nice to me into my problems without knowing why." This was half true and half false him finding out about Kurama while did change his outlook back when he first found out it, had nothing to do with what was happening now. The second part was true however. When he was young he did want to befriend Hinata along with most of his other class, but her being so shy made it hard for him even more so when he thought about getting rejected or him being friends with her getting her into trouble.

"Do remember when I saved you from bullies during that winter, you thanked me and it made me really happy, but when the academy started it was like we were strangers." Hinata gasped at this Naruto remembered that, it was a special moment for her and the fact he remembered just made her giddy on the inside. Before now Naruto never gave her any indication that he remembered her.

"I didn't know why and doubted if you were the same girl or not, but I found you in the same situation, I tried to save you again and once more got beat up. But then your family showed up and he dragged you away as you tried to help me." Hinata remembered this, unlike the first time it was summer, but with the same bullies, but if though the situation was the same it was still special to her. On that day she was rejected by her father and sister, but then fate lead her to Naruto who saved again and gave her the courage to keep trying. And she was angry at Ko if he didn't stop her maybe things would be different maybe, she would have befriended Naruto sooner.

"After that I started thinking I was better off without friends, because I did they would only get into trouble with their family and it would be all my fault. And since I didn't know why they hated me I couldn't do anything about it." He had this conversation before with his wife, after speaking again and again both him and Hinata realised they still had unsolved issues with their past and together they spoke and resolved them. Naruto was telling her what he realised in his past life thanks to her, it was one of his innermost secrets.

"That's enough." Hinata almost shouted, but still said it clearly enough. Naruto stopped looking at his Hime with tears in her eyes. "You don't need to say anymore, but know I don't care what my family thinks it's my choice who I befriend or not and not theirs. You don't need to tell me anymore, but just know…I'm here for you Naruto-Kun." At seeing her tears and hearing her say that Naruto was reminded that even if she didn't have memories of a past life she was and would always be his Hime-Hime and soul mate.

Naruto felt his own tears well up and he wiped them away. "Thanks, Hinata-Chan, I can't tell you everything yet, but I just want you to know that I think of you as a friend and I hope you think the same for me."

"I do." Hinata said without any hesitation and Naruto took her by surprise hugging her tightly. In truth Hinata wasn't happy with that, she cared for him more than a friend, but she couldn't just confess. Naruto was the same he wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't not yet anyway. He had to take the proper steps otherwise he would shock her and it could all backfire.

But it was a start he had finally started fixing what was broken and one day, he would his Hime and children by his side once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This was hard to do, but I couldn't think of anything else. I am going to try speed things up add some time skips in after next chapter so I can move the plot along more. I originally wanted Hinata and Naruto to be apart a bit longer, but couldn't think of anything to make more interesting and plot related.

Now a few more things I think since Minato was such a great ninja that he would love the chance to debate with the sage and learn more about chakra theory. I actually had a lot more ideas for explaining time travel and how the universe work, but cut it out because I was afraid someone would find holes in the theory and make me feel bad. So, I kept it out the story itself and instead had the sage and Minato start a discussion that gets cut off. You can find my idea below if you want to read it.

To explain my idea in simple terms chakra sets the rule of the universe which is why when normal chakra is used ninja can do the impossible. The chakra of the planet itself defines how gravity and time space work and those rules are applied only to that plant and limited distance from it. When Naruto travels in time what he did was more or less reset the planet to an earlier time, the planet remembers everything that has ever happened to it and Naruto basically made it reverse all the changes that happened after his academy days deleting a part of planets records. However, beings like Kaguya and the sage of six paths have chakra so pure that they are pretty much an existence on par with the planet itself so they aren't affected by it rules as much allowing them to break them. When Naruto made the planet reset his body followed the rules, but his soul having the tailed beast chakra and sage of six path chakra was except from the reset.

That was pretty much it I would love to have your opinion on this and whether I can use it just please be kind when you do. Basically since there are so many theories about how the universe works I came up of way to use Naruto universe chakra to allow all of them to be possible by allow chakra in essence to change how the universe works. For example, Naruto's way of time travelling is only one method using chakra with enough power and knowledge it would be possible to time travel with different methods.

Well I'm just going on and on now so I'll just leave it there and see whether anyone else gets what I am saying or if they just see gibberish.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	10. His New Home

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto owns the manga and Hinata owns the character and then Boruto and Himawari have rights after her.**

 **If I Could Do It Over**

 **Chapter 10: His New Home**

* * *

A man was walking through the door to the infirmary, what he did not expect to find on the other side though was young Naruto hugging Hinata-San like a lover.

An evil smirk appearing on his. "Cough, Cough…" At the cough the two jumping away from each other no longer hugging tint of red on both their cheeks. "Should I come back later?" They're smiling at them was the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Hokage-Sama!" Hinata quickly getting up bowing with all the pose expected of a Hyuga.

"Oh, no need to hold to formalities Hinata-Chan, I just came to get Naruto. Thank you so much for looking after him." Naruto was glaring at the third for interrupting his Hina time.

"Oh, no' not all…" Hinata didn't have it in her to tell the third that she fainted and was only then she realised that were in the infirmary. _'Did Naruto-Kun bring me here.'_ Hinata thought, blushing at the thought of Naruto taking care of her.

"Well, thank you anyway, so Naruto if you're done with your girlfriend we have some business to discuss." The third stated making them both blush up a storm.

"Ah!" Naruto shouts getting off the bed, saying goodbye to his Hime as he did. "I'll see soon Hinata-Chan." Smiling making the girl go redder as her head went woozy. As the two left Hinata clamped her hands over her heart, trying and failing to calm it down.

* * *

Minutes went by with, the third having gone quite leading Naruto to one of them secluded parts of the village.

"So, you and Hinata-Chan huh… I hope you will be happy together." Sandaime spoke already having a good idea about the relationship they had in their past life.

"Oh, don't worry, we will be, I'll make sure of that." Responding with confidence, Naruto's eyes gazing about subtlety.

The two made idle chatter as they went deeper and deeper into the forest of the hidden leaf village. Finally, the two Kage's felt a strange feeling as if they were entering a bubble and both of them picked up the chakra that just passed over them.

* * *

Naruto and the Sandaime suddenly disappeared from view and as soon as they did a shadowy figure jumped down investigating where they went.

* * *

"There we go we should be fine to talk openly now." The Sandaime was walking down an almost overgrown path the forest wilder compared to the rest of the villages forests.

"Looks like Roots already made their move." Naruto grumbles, not happy to be dealing with emotionless killing machines.

"Yes, most likely because the council agreed to make the Uzumaki clan an official ninja clan." The Sandaime turned seeing Naruto smiling, sure after his family was born it was the same for him, but in his time the Uzumaki was only known as the clan the world savour belonged to. Their history and origins still widely unknown, but now it was different instead of Uzumaki being known because of him he will be known as a member of the proud Uzumaki rulers of Uzu no Kuni. Now when his fame spreads the world will remember that the Uzumaki clan has and always will exist.

"Also, the changes to the curriculum will be in effect by next week and you should start learning about your clan's history. While the ARC Course will also be reinstated, they won't take effect until next year as the courses were made only to help students with above average chakra reserves. Normally high-level chakra exercise are taught after graduation to prevent people who can't graduate from leaving and miss using there teachings. But the course was put into place to ensure students with potential could still become ninja even if they lack backing of a clan that would usually compensate with for their lack of chakra control. However, you do now have the right to substitute clones and you most likely already know all the necessary chakra techniques and how to learn them." Naruto could accept this the important thing is that his clan history will be taught and not forgotten again. He himself didn't need training and was sure that besides himself no one else would be held back by the lack of the course at least in his class, but he was sure the third was already taking steps to ensure he found any students that still have a chance to become a ninja.

"Finally, you will receive everything the Uzumaki left and your inheritance, plus since you blew up your apartment, you shall move into the Uzumaki compound." The minute he finished a gate with the red spiral of the Uzumaki clan came into view.

Touching it Naruto felt the tickling feeling of his chakra as inviable seals on the gate flashed and the door opened by itself.

"The area has a barrier to prevent entry and protect the place, because of the genjutsu affect people end up wandering away from the place so in less they knew the location beforehand no one would be able to locate. Most likely the seal activated when the Kyuubi attack and the place has been barricaded ever since." It made sense the best way to keep something hidden was not let people know where it was. When he considers how far away from the main village it was Naruto wonder if in his timeline the place survived, the village had been rebuilt so many times and records of its layout founding days were stretched thin. Naruto wouldn't have ever known the place existed after everything that happened in his timeline.

Naruto looked seeing a single, but rather huge building, almost like some miniature castle. Naruto noted compared to other clans the compound it was smaller, but when he factored in the land the barrier covered, while the compound wasn't in the village itself, but on the outskirts, Naruto could tell that when village wall was built the Uzumaki compound wasn't included most likely for the hope of future expansion or just lack of use. But it was thanks to that the place was more or less safe from attacks on the village. Remembering where the mask temple Naruto realised that the temple wasn't in the barrier area, but still fairly close.

"How come the mask temple isn't under the barrier effects." Naruto found this odd, the temple was important to his clan and while this building was more less in perfect condition the temple was wracked.

"The temple was originally the local shrine managed by the clan and used by all the villagers, but as the village expended and the Uzumaki clan was lost in the third ninja war, no one was there to keep up maintenance and all the important documents and jutsu were kept in the compound." Naruto nodded at this piecing it all together. The people of the village had no idea the significance behind the masks were and by the sound of it the third was also kept in the dark. Looks like the masks were purposely stored separately to keep them safe, even in his timeline Naruto didn't know what the masks could do. Orochimaru himself stated that the masks were beyond even him and it was only because of the Shiki Fūjin being in the forbidden scroll that he found out about the mask temple, but even he was clueless about any other functions of the masks.

Well Naruto would have to research them himself and see if any documents that explained them were in the compound later.

Taking a look around Naruto saw a lush's garden that was overgrown and a pound, while the building itself was intact by seals that Naruto couldn't even imagine the garden and plant life were still left to grow.

It would take some sorting out, but it was his and better than his previous run down/destroyed apartment. This was also the closest to his dead clan his ever been, while he did visit their homeland it was far from splendour it once was, but this house was intact it was truly one of the last remnants of the Uzumaki clan.

The house style was different from the current houses used in Konoha, the house was made of wood, brown for the most part, but the section between the tiled roof were made of redwood. The tiles themselves were blue seeming to shine from the sun despite over a decade of no maintenance. The first floor of the house stretched out quite a bit having multiple buildings attached to it. The second floor started going up around the middle of the first with similar tower shape of a castle. The house itself was very traditional with the front door being a slide one, with an entrance way on the inside.

This was his new home, Naruto had to remind himself even as Hokage, he never lived in such a luxurious building. He and his wife had a simple two-story house and enough room for both them and their kids. And honestly that was all he really need, he was never one to be fancy, but he supposed he had to get used to it. _'Bright side is that we will have enough room to have a few more kids.'_ Naruto thought, smiling at the image of the house housing a new Uzumaki clan.

"Naruto?" He was brought out of his dream as the third called him. "There's something we need to discuss." Naruto nodded, expecting the Sandaime to ask him about some more.

"When you revealed you knew the truth about the Uchiha clan you said there were six who knew and you weren't including yourself in that. Who is the sixth person to know the truth behind the tragedy." The Sandaime couldn't have it the secret itself could cause the downfall of the village if it leaked out, let alone compromise Itachi's spy statues.

"I can't say who it is, exactly, but I can ensure that he intends to keep it a secret for now. The sixth person is the one who helped Itachi carry out his mission as well as the one behind the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago." Naruto told him shocking the Sandaime. They already knew someone was behind the attack it was the only plausible conclusion when you think about it how else could the Kyuubi have escaped. Not only that, but both his wife and midwife as well as Anbu guards were both found dead and the hideout, they used intact ruling out the fox escaping on its own. It was these clues along with others which lead the Uchiha clan to be suspected until they eventually attempted a coup.

But that wasn't the most shocking truth if the culprit helped kill off the Uchiha that could only mean that getting rid of them was part of the plan and that by being forced to kill the clan they had unintentional helped what could be the greatest enemy the village has ever known. If this sixth person could control the Kyuubi that could only mean that they have visual power matching Madara himself. Hiruzen gulped at the thought of someone at Madara's level, having been hidden for so long, being able to hide in the shinobi world was even more frighting than having your name spread far and wide. An unknown variable that would shatter the peace between nations and tip the balance of power.

"What do we need to do?" The Hiruzen asked, his eyes hard, knowing that if such a person really existed chaos was sure to follow not only for Konoha, but the other villagers as well.

"For now, nothing." The Sandaime wanted to complain, but was stopped by Naruto. "The simple reason he is keeping Itachi's secret is two things one Itachi is a great asset to his plans even if he is only a temporary ally and two he's not ready to show himself yet and has been working in the shadows for decades. The most effective strategy we have is leaving him alone for now and not tipping him off. I can guarantee that if we make a move and fail to get him things will only get a thousand times worse, Itachi isn't able to revel the truth, but with me here…." Naruto points to himself with a smile. "We have all the information we need to end his plan before it even starts with zero risk of revealing our counter attack.

The more he listened the less he liked it, while Naruto's plan made sense and was effective Sandaime didn't have the necessary information needed to determine if it was the right course of action. This person just sounded more and more troublesome it wasn't just the Kyuubi attack, but according to what Naruto said this person has been hidden far longer than he could even think of and that only proved how formidable he was. But the third himself knew he couldn't make any moves less they prove fatal, Itachi's secret was enough to turn the tide in the unknown's favour. Regardless, he was losing and had no moves to make that could turn it around, meaning that he no choice, but to trust Naruto on the matter.

Seeing the frown on his face Naruto reassured the third. "I know the thought of doing nothing doesn't appeal to you, this guy isn't someone we can deal without be cautious." The time traveller said and the third Hokage was forced to nod.

The Sandaime was starting to leave, while he couldn't do much he could at least ask Jiraiya about any news and information he's found out. While he couldn't look for the person directly without risking getting caught, he could at least look for him indirectly by identifying any organisations or events that he may be involved in. This will let the Sandaime get his own information while not tipping off the elusive person that he knew of his existence.

* * *

As Naruto watched the Sandaime leave, he could practically see the aura of unhappiness no surprise there, he literally just told him that he couldn't go after the person who not only murdered his wife, but thousands of villagers as well. Even for a Kage letting your personal feelings go for the greater good wasn't easy, especially when you were filled with the terror of the unknown.

Turning to get a look at his new house, walking up Naruto opened the front door, taking his shoes off at the entrance way before entering inside. Just like the outside the house was spotless even though it had been abounded for over a decade. Leaning down Naruto puts his hand on the floor channelling charka as he did. Naruto watched as the chakra spread from his hand over the floor revealing a complex matrix of seals. "Damn, there are seals that can keep the house clean, I need to learn this it will make Hina-Hime's life so much easier." The minute he said this he saw an image of his future wife cleaning the house with an apron on and a bright smile that warms his heart.

' _On second thought Hinata-Hime's really sexy when she cleans.'_ Though it wasn't just that, after being alone for years on end just seeing his wife cleaning gave him that warm and fuzzy feeling. Naruto had a daze look on his face, remembering the times where they would clean the house together only for him to start playing with his Hime resulting in her joining in and the two making an even bigger mess together.

Once more back to reality Naruto started looking around the house there were paintings hung up down the hall and at further inspection Naruto realised they were most likely of Uzushiogakure the streets had a sheen of yellow as the sun hit them, people wore colourful clothes as they walked and traded in the streets. The buildings were different from what he saw in Konoha, but together they were a sight to behold, each one had spirals carved into them. There was a port filled with ships as fisher men unloaded their goods. At the very back in the painting Naruto saw a large building made a of blue stone and by the big red spiral of his clan most likely the villagers version of the Hokage tower. Further back Naruto could make out some mountains.

This was his homeland, even though he spent his life in Konoha, he couldn't help the feelings that welled up from seeing it. He wished he could see the real thing in its prime, but sadly all that remained were ruins and the dead. The once proud buildings toppled, the ships sunk and streets devoid of life. If it wasn't the fact he had a life and family in Konohagakure, he would have liked to see it restored himself.

Further exploring the house, he found a kitchen, living room, storage room and finally. "Wow, I was expecting to find some books, but not this." The last room was one of the buildings connected to the main building and inside the building itself was a library that could give the villages one a run for their money. With smile Naruto did something he has never done before diving right into reading books, looks like he was going to get a lot more out of moving here than he first thought.

* * *

 **Omake-Making up**

* * *

Naruto was in his mindscape looking for his parents to ask them some questions, but oddly enough they were nowhere to be seen. Seeing his partner Kurama Naruto popped the question. "Where are they?"

"Upstairs." The fox grumbled seeming to go back to sleep, only for a smirk to make its way on his snout.

Naruto heard noises coming from what he assumed was his parents room. Opening the door, a shocking sight met his blue eyes.

His father was hanging over mother, pushing into her, his mother's leg wrapped tightly around his waist as her hands clawed at his bare back. Both were as naked as the day they were born and try as he might Naruto couldn't look away.

"Ah, ah aaaaha! Minato-Kun…aaah haaarder!" His mother moaned out, pulling her husband into a passionate kiss.

 **FA-THUD!**

Both the husband and wife turn to see their little boy, blood gushing from his nose and a tent in his pants.

"Looked like he got a good show." Minato looked oddly at the boy, unsure how to feel. He just caught in the act by his son and said son was turned on by it. How was parent supposed to react?

"Minato-Kun" His wife meowed, bringing his attention back on her as her hand cupped his face.

"Naru-Chan will be out for a while so…" She whispered in his ear seductively. "Keep going." At that Minato kept going at it.

When Naruto woke up to find his parents still doing it, he quietly slipped away, cursing the fact he didn't have his Hime to have his own fun.

* * *

 **Omake – Trapped**

* * *

The Sandaime was walking down the path from the Uzumaki compound, thinking of all the things he'll have do with this new hidden enemy, Danzo and his former pupil. All S rank enemies to the village, if the three teamed up it would be disastrous.

At best he can remind Danzo of the balance of power, letting his top Jonin know of the attack during the Chunin exams and then reveal it to Danzo and the rest of his ninja last minute. If Danzo has Shisui eye then Danzo most likely has some connection to Orochimaru, if he lets him know he knows too earlier he'll tip his former pupil off, but if he can keep it a secret that he knows he can use it to push Danzo to move his own forces in to protect the village by getting the other advisors into his favour. While they agree more with Danzo perspective then his own unlike Danzo they won't let Orochimaru go unpunished and know of Root so they can prevent Danzo from using this opportunity to gain power at the villager's suspense.

When the Third came out of his thoughts he realised he was still walking down the path and that the sun was now setting. _'Better hurry up before everyone gets worried.'_ With that he doubles his pace and carried on walking-

And walking

And walking

Braking into a run now that night has settled.

He ran and ran, only to stop the forest looking no different than before and realisation hit him. He was trapped in the Uzumaki barrier the Uzumaki never left any holes and you couldn't enter or leave without their permission. And for the Sandaime he was trapped in between only managing to get in due to Naruto presence and now that the boy wasn't here he the professor was stuck.

"Hokage-Sama I brought some-" The ninja was cut off as he saw mountains upon mountains of paper work in the office.

"I'll just leave them here." The ninja added his documents to the pile closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry, but I'm going to work on one my other fics, I'll still work on this at the same time, but am planning a bigger chapter compared to what I've done so far. So, I'm going to be bombing out chapters for the fics that have smaller chapters while, doing bit of the next chapter for this on the side in increments.

If anyone has any ideas for chapter between this one and graduation let me know and I'll see if I can add them in.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
